


Detroit: The Accomplice

by Bhai_kun, bunbits, Dialite, Minoriio



Series: Detroit: The Accomplice [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bad Ending, Butterfly Effect, Character Death, Choices, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Comfort/Angst, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Multiple Timelines, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Violence, don't use the chapter index
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1,244
Words: 246,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhai_kun/pseuds/Bhai_kun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbits/pseuds/bunbits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dialite/pseuds/Dialite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minoriio/pseuds/Minoriio
Summary: A multi-choice CYOA gameCyberLife was never too careful, were they?Always two steps ahead of anyone, flashing their latest inventions to knock any competitors out of their way straight to the top.What if CyberLife knew the possibility of Connor, the most advanced Android prototype from the RK series, deviating from his programming?What if they sent you to monitor and neutralize him if that possibility were to come?Tune in as you, an Android, plunge into Detroit's crumbling society, faced with decisions that can lead to either peace or war, life or death.[How to play:•Click and choose between the porvided hyperlinks. Don't use Chapter Index, please![-Please be patient! Adding the links takes some time.]•Bookmark where you have left off to save progress.•Comment which ending/choices you land on!][Want insight as I make the story? You can join myDiscord!]





	1. [Awakening]

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to your Detroit experience.

MODEL **YN600**  
SERIAL#: **358 163 489**  
BIOS **8.2** REVISION **0347**  
**_REBOOTING..._**

 

 ** _LOADING OS..._**  
SYSTEM INITIALIZING...  
CHECKING BIOCOMPONENTS... **OK**  
INITIALIZING BIOSENSOR... **OK**  
INITIALIZING A ENGINE... **OK**

 ** _MEMORY STATUS..._**  
ALL SYSTEMS **OK**

 ** _MEMORY SCAN ONGOING..._**  
MEMORY FILE **_CORRUPTED_**

 ** _CHECKING FILE..._**  
REINSTALLING NAME REGISTRATION COMPONENT **REQUIRED**

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPLACE YN600_ ]

[O][[REPLACE](https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/interactivefics/pcpjpdomcbnlkbghmchnjgeejpdlonli?hl=en)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34881806)]

 

**READY**

 

[ _Date_  
**SEP 5** , 2038]

[ _Time_  
AM **03:49** :03]

 

 

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You blinked slowly.  
After a few milliseconds for your whole system to do the remaining mandatory system checkups to reboot, a cluster of blindingly bright lights slowly started to seep into your optical units, taking your sensors a few bleary seconds to then be assaulted by an overwhelming attack of colours of shockingly high contrasting blues and yellows. You looked away from the very bright lights hanging rather close to you and around the room to see you were on a very sleek metal table with tools, tubes and machinery all around you.

 

The room was rather messy and small and you spotted a service Android just standing at a farther location in the room from you, patiently waiting for a command, an incentive to fulfil. 

You stopped scanning your surroundings and blinked as you regained control of your arms, slowly lifting one to your face only to be greeted by your eerily white, metallic skin that was usually hidden under your skin simulating biocomponent. You activated it back to convert the missing patch and watched as it slowly returned to your designed skin colour. As it did, you look at the rest of your body, coming to the realization you were baren as the day you were manufactured and activated. 

You saw that a wide patch of colour on the region across your midsection had gone missing as well and quickly came to the realization you had been destroyed and someone from the Technical Unit had to reset you. As you then tried to access your database to try and reconstruct what had happened to have caused your destruction, a blaring, deafening hiss of white noise assaulted your audio components causing you to shut your eyes tightly as your other components spazzed out along with it.

 

As you began to question yourself what had happened to that file for your system to violently reject your access, your audio components caught the gist of a conversation taking place 17 feet away from you. You focused you focused in on the conversation as you converted back your other missing patch of skin. You weighed your options in this situation; your system needing to know what had happened as the file won't let you.

 

[X][[GO TO SOURCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34882919)]  
[O][[LISTEN IN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34882277)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	2. DO NOTHING

**READY**

 

[ _Date_  
**SEP 5** , 2038]

[ _Time_  
AM **03:49** :03]

 

 

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You blinked slowly.  
After a few milliseconds for your whole system to do the remaining mandatory system checkups to reboot, a cluster of blindingly bright lights slowly started to seep into your optical units, taking your sensors a few bleary seconds to then be assaulted by an overwhelming attack of colours of shockingly high contrasting blues and yellows. You looked away from the very bright lights hanging rather close to you and around the room to see you were on a very sleek metal table with tools, tubes and machinery all around you. 

The room was rather messy and small and you spotted a service Android just standing at a farther location in the room from you, patiently waiting for a command, an incentive to fulfil.

You stopped scanning your surroundings and finally blinked slowly as you regained control of your arms, slowly lifting one to your face only to be greeted by your eerily white, metallic skin that was usually hidden under your skin simulating biocomponent. You activated it back to convert the missing patch and watched as it slowly returned to your designed skin colour. As it did, you look at the rest of your body, coming to the realization you were baren as the day you were manufactured and activated. You saw that a wide patch of colour on the region across your midsection had gone missing as well and quickly came to the realization you had been destroyed and someone from the Technical Unit had to reset you. 

As you then tried to access your database to try and reconstruct what had happened to have caused your destruction, a blaring, deafening hiss of white noise assaulted your audio components causing you to shut your eyes tightly as your other components spazzed out along with it.

 

As you began to question yourself what had happened to that file for your system to violently reject your access, your audio components caught the gist of a conversation taking place 17 feet away from you. You focused you focused in on the conversation as you converted back your other missing patch of skin. You weighed your options in this situation; your system needing to know what had happened as the file won't let you.

[O][[LISTEN IN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34882277)]  
[X][[GO TO SOURCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34882919)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	3. LISTEN IN

You patiently laid there, opting to use your handy biocomponent to your advantage.

 

"..not the point. It's standard protocol to reset an android upon repair. Sorry, sir, but you have to understand it needs to be wiped." A male said firmly, voice clearly teetering off of patience, frustrated.

"And you need to understand that you just can't do that! Do you know just how many goddamn patient files YN600 has stored in her!?" Another male voice yelled out, slightly leaving a ring in your ears. You were sure everyone heard him, whoever it may be as you were sure you would've, even without the 800% enhancement of the audio.

"Even if her memory has been uploaded to CyberLife is your excuse, what if it doesn't include all of it? What if some files that are not as important to CyberLife slipped through various cracks? What if," A pause, as you heard some shifting of feet. 

You ran a temperature scan through the walls, in the direction of the agitated voices and watched as two male figures, having signs of tension in their stances, stand a few feet away from each other, one pacing back and forth. He suddenly stops to face the other figure, again.

"A human dies because she can't find the diagnostic file we gave her? Or what if many do? Because if you fucking still insist on it, those death lands on you, on CyberLife, your company." The male grits out as he stepped closer to the other, almost touching noses, "Then you can kiss your job goodbye."

You watched as the other's stance clearly stuttered and opted to step back from the other, intimidating figure and nod stiffly.

"I.. I understand, sir. Thank you for your quite.. pleasant hospitality and use of our service to repair your Android. We, at Android Zone, await your further patronage. I hope you have a nice day, sir." the other male, an employee from Android Zone, a popular store where they sell used, reclaimable androids at a lower price than a newer Android would cost and repair ones that have been damaged or destroyed, stormed out of the room where both figures have been in.

You caught a gist or murmured phrases, "Fucker", "Asshole" but your attention was moved to the android inside the room as it broke free from its deathly still stance to run to catch up to the storming figure of the technician.

Once you were alone, you prop yourself up and moved to sit on the edge of the table. Questions on what had happened up to the point you where destroyed still fuzzy. You needed to know what had happened. But yet the rattling scream of white noise is on the other side of the bridge.

 

[□][[RESTORE FILE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34891472)]  
[O][[WAIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34891721)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	4. GO TO SOURCE

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You proped yourself up and slid your legs from the edge of the table, opting to see what they were talking about. As you approached the heat signatures of the two figures, you stood a few feet away from the door and enhanced the audio by 200%

"..not the point. It's standard protocol to reset an android upon repair. Sorry, sir, but you have to understand it needs to be wiped." A male said firmly, voice clearly teetering off of patience, frustrated.

"And you need to understand that you just can't do that! Do you know just how many goddamn patient files YN600 has stored in her!?" Another male voice yelled out, slightly leaving a ring in your ears. You were sure everyone heard him, whoever it may be as you were sure you would've, even without the 200% enhancement of the audio.

"Even if her memory has been uploaded to CyberLife is your excuse, what if it doesn't include all of it? What if some files that are not as important to CyberLife slipped through various cracks? What if," A pause, as you heard some shifting of feet. 

You ran a temperature scan through the walls, in the direction of the agitated voices and watched as two male figures, having signs of tension in their stances, stand a few feet away from each other, one pacing back and forth. He suddenly stops to face the other figure, again.

"A human dies because she can't find the diagnostic file we gave her? Or what if many do? Because if you fucking still insist on it, those death lands on you, on CyberLife, your company." The male grits out as he stepped closer to the other, almost touching noses, "Then you can kiss your job goodbye."

You watched as the other's stance clearly stuttered and opted to step back from the other, intimidating figure and nod stiffly.

"I.. I understand, sir. Thank you for your quite.. pleasant hospitality and use of our service to repair your Android. We, at Android Zone, await your further patronage. I hope you have a nice day, sir." the other male, an employee from Android Zone, a popular store where they sell used, reclaimable androids at a lower price than a newer Android would cost and repair ones that have been damaged or destroyed, stormed out of the room where both figures have been in.

As he spotted you peering in, he pushed you out of the way by bumping into you as he retreated and as he did you caught a gist or murmured phrases, "Fucker", "Asshole" Your attention was moved to the android that was with you in the room, as it ran hastily to catch up to the storming figure of the technician.

Once you were alone, you sat yourself down on one of the various, empty waiting chairs. Questions on what had happened up to the point you where destroyed still fuzzy. You needed to know what had happened. But yet the rattling scream of white noise is on the other side of the bridge.

 

[∆][[RESTORE FILE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34891472)]  
[O][[WAIT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34891721)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	5. RESTORE FILE

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You braced yourself, clutching the edge of the table readying yourself to greet the deafening screeches of your system as you closed your eyes and focused on that one glitching, gyrating file in your system and *forced* your way into it, repeatedly smashing away into its walls. You were almost there when-

"AAARGH!" You yelled as your grip loosened on the ledge as you clutched your head as everything in front of you turned fuzzy, filled with static. The mixture of static and white noise was assaulting your senses, taunting, mocking. Your body runs a scan almost immediately and your systems quickly went to work, trying to fix you before you overheated and shut down again.

You mistakenly leaned far too forward and with your hands pre-occupied with blindly striking around you, stuck in that mode due to your body trying to defend itself from a danger which was not at all physical, and toppled off the table in a loud **_clunk_** and curled in on yourself. You suddenly faintly heard the door of the room being hastily opened and faint footsteps run to you.

"YN600!"

That voice. Did you know them? Even though the cackles of noise, something scratched at your system.

[ **OB$#CTIVE** :  
_AVOID BEI+G DA%#GED_ ]

 

[X][[CR℅WL A+AY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34913597)]  
[∆][[ID#NT&FY V#ICE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34913966)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	6. WAIT

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You didn't feel the need to do so, so you sat idly, waiting for whomever defended you in the room to come fetch you. You thought about what may have caused that file to corrupt when-

"AAARGH!" You yelled as your grip loosened on the ledge as you clutched your head as everything in front of you turned fuzzy, filled with static. The sound of static was assaulting your senses, taunting, mocking. Your body run a scan almost immedietly and your systems quickly went to work, trying to fix you before you overheated and shut down again.

You mistakenly leaned far too forward, and with your hands pre-occuppied with blindly striking around you , stuck in that mode due to your body trying to defend itself from a danger which was not at all physical, and toppled off the table in a loud **_clunk_** and curled in on yourself. You suddenly faintly heard the door of the room being hastily opened and faint footsteps run to you.

"YN600!"

That voice.. Did you know them? Even through the cackles of noise, something scratched at your system.

[ **OB$#CTIVE** :  
_AVOIâ‚¬ BE$G DA%#GED_ ]

 

[∆][[C÷AWL A+AY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34913597)]  
[□][[ID#NT&FY VπICE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34913966)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	7. CRAWL AWAY

| **Andre** ⤵\  
[Friend]

 

You crawled away from the source of exclamation of your name and kept your head down as your system rapidly tried to fix everything before this person can get a chance to damage you.

"YN600! Where are you going?" You continued to crawl away as your audio components regained purity but a pair of hands tightly gripping your arms to halt your actions immediately made your LED go red.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's alright, it's me, Andre." The male, Andre, told you soothingly as he stared at you worriedly. You ran a scan and your gaze immediately turned distant as all your memory files came crashing down on you, showing you fast moving clips of how you got here.

 

You were a medical type of Android. CyberLife manufactured the YN series to help doctors in saving lives daily in the health department. With the alarming rate of increase of deviancy in Androids since the 2020's, cases grew more violent. 

It used to be owners coming in from small cuts on their brow or a scrape on a small scale, usually only an inch and 0.31 centimetres but recently it turned more grim, bloody. Patients coming in on the brink of death, in most cases and on others, a few bullets or stab wounds only centimetres away from vital organs. Or beatings ruptured organs or broken bones if it was on a lucky day.

You were sent to Doctor Andre E. Cruz by CyberLife as you were their latest, most advanced prototype about 6 and a quarter months ago. Doctor Andre was rather reluctant at first to accept you, not quite liking the idea of entrusting his patients to a machine but after a few successful operations and keeping an eye on you as he monitored you on your solo operations, he quickly took you under his wing and learned to trust you.

Doctor Andre was a young male, 26 in age and is the youngest, most successful doctor in all of Detroit. Bleached blond hair sitting atop his head as striking as his sharp black eyes. His dark skin blemished with scars, contrasting from the sea of smooth skin, from an accident he had been in when he and his father were strolling back from a grocery run when a drunk driver steered off the road into them when he was a child. 

He survived but at the price, his father had to give. The memory of him crying his lungs out as he clutched his father's corpse as he grew colder and colder, his lips turning blue, contrasting with the splashes of red everywhere ingrained itself into his mind, sowing the vow he made to him to grow up as a doctor to save others when he couldn't his own father. That was what he told you, in a sudden emotional burst one night when you both had to stay overtime when no one was urgently rushed into the OR or ER.

Yet. You still can't remember how you got destroyed. An anomaly.

"Hey, snap out of it! How do you feel?" Andre shook you sharply again and your focus landed on his increasingly worried stance as he peered into your face.

"I.. I'm okay." You said right out, your voice cracking, your system not fast enough to process your default reply. Andre didn't look convinced, so you nodded at him "I'm okay."

Andre then helped you up, making sure you were able to balance yourself, and took off his jacket, laying it over your shoulders to cover you up. You didn't really need it, as you were merely an Android but Andre insisted that CyberLife just made Androids too 'freakishly' realistic, as on a previous situation when you were caught in the rain after a full on 16 hours of non-stop work in the hospital and you both had been soaked. 

Especially you as you didn't bring an umbrella or a coat as you didn't need to worry about rain. Andre refused to look at you for a while but got over it on the next few shifts.

Andre regarded you, seeing the confusion on your face as you looked around frantically.

"You don't remember how you got here, do you?" 

You sometimes thought up the possibility of Andre being an Android as he sometimes picked up on the smallest clues to know exactly what was going on, but dismissed it after your first temperature scan. 

You nod, waiting for him to explain. But rather than telling you, he grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the maintenance room to one of the patients' rooms in the north-east wing of the hospital that was vacated and cluttered with furniture on its side, thrown away from its position and a cracked window. Once there, he let go of you and stood near the door.

"You.. Were attacked by a patient who got a hand of Red Ice while admitted for recovery." he spoke softly, cautiously as he spoke, gauging your reaction.

Your LED flashed red with the new information. You moved more into the room and as you scanned the whole room.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE WHAT HAPPENED_ ]

 

[X][[INSPECT BED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34940597)]  
[O][[INSPECT FURNITURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34940951)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	8. IDENTIFY VOICE

| **SYSTEM INSTABILITY** ⤴ \  
| **Andre** ⤴ \  
[Trusted]

 

Your head tilted to the direction of exclamation of your name and kept your head down as your system rapidly tried to fix everything before this person can get a chance to damage you.

"YN600! What's wrong?" You concentrated as your audio components regained purity to name the person hovering over you until a pair of hands tightly gripping your arms made your LED go red in alarm.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's alright, it's me, Andre." The male, Andre, told you soothingly as he stared at you worriedly. You ran a scan and your gaze immediately turned distant as all your memory files came crashing down on you, showing you fast moving clips of how you got here.

 

You were a medical type Android. CyberLife manufactured the YN series to help doctors in saving lives daily in the health department. With the alarming rate of increase of deviancy in Androids since the 2020's, cases grew more violent. 

It used to be owners coming in from small cuts on their brow or a scrape on a small scale, usually only an inch and 0.31 centimetres but recently it turned more grim, bloody. Patients coming in on the brink of death in most cases and on others, a few bullets or stab wounds only centimetres away from vital organs. Or beatings ruptured organs or broken bones if it was on a lucky day.

You were sent to Doctor Andre E. Cruz by CyberLife as you were their latest, advanced prototype about 6 and a quarter months ago. Doctor Andre was rather reluctant at first to accept you, not quite liking the idea of entrusting his patients to a machine but after a few successful operations and keeping an eye on you as he monitored you on your solo operations, he quickly took you under his wing and learned to trust you.

Doctor Andre was a young male, 26 in age and is the youngest, most successful surgeon in all of Detroit. Bleached blond hair sitting atop his head as striking as his sharp black eyes. His dark skin blemished with scars, contrasting from the sea of smooth skin, from an accident he had been in when he and his father were strolling back from a grocery run when a drunk driver steered off the road into them when he was a child.

He survived but at the price his father had to give. The memory of him crying his lungs out as he clutched his father's corpse as he grew colder and colder, his lips turning blue, contrasting with the splashes of red everywhere ingrained itself into his mind, sowing the vow he made to him to grow up as a doctor to save others when he couldn't his own father. 

That was what he told you, in a sudden emotional burst one night when you both had to stay overtime when no one was urgently rushed into the OR or ER.

Yet, you still can't remember how you got destroyed. An anomaly.

"Hey, snap out of it! How do you feel?" Andre shook your shoulder again and your focus landed on his increasingly worried stance as he peered into your face.

"I.. I'm okay." You said right out, your voice cracking, your system not fast enough to process your default reply. Andre gave you a funny look, unconvinced. You nodded at him reassuringly, "I'm okay."

Andre then helped you stand up, making sure you were able to balance yourself, and took off his jacket, laying it over your shoulders to cover you up. You didn't really need it, as you were merely an Android but Andre insisted that CyberLife just made Androids too 'freakishly' realistic, as on a previous situation when you were caught in the rain after a full on 16 hours of non-stop work in the hospital and you both had been soaked.

Especially you as you didn't bring an umbrella or a coat as you didn't need to worry about rain. Andre refused to look at you for a while but got over it on the next few shifts.

Andre regarded you, seeing the confusion on your face as you looked around frantically.

"You don't remember how you got here, do you?"

You sometimes thought up the possibility of Andre being an Android as he sometimes picked up on the small clues to know exactly what was going on, but dismissed it after your first temperature scan. 

You nod, waiting for him to explain. But rather than telling you, he grabbed your hand and dragged you out of the maintenance room to one of the patients' rooms in the north-east wing of the hospital that was vacated and cluttered with furniture on its side, thrown away from its position and a cracked window. Once there, he let go of you and stood near the door.

"You.. Were attacked by a patient who got a hand of Red Ice while admitted for recovery." he spoke softly, cautiously as he gauged your reaction.

Your LED flashed red with the new information. You moved more into the room and as you scanned the whole room.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE WHAT HAPPENED_ ]

 

[X][[INSPECT BED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34940597)]  
[O][[INSPECT FURNITURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34940951)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	9. INSPECT BED

You moved closer to the bed took a look over it. The covers have been ripped off by the patient roughly, as evident as the covers have been ripped out from under the mattress near where the patient's feet were. 

**It was a sign that they were in a hurry.**

You looked at the pillows that were strewn across the room to the wall behind you and you analyzed it. You found traces of DNA on them. **They belonged to a patient named Todd Williams**. The patient who came in after he almost overdosed on Red Ice a few weeks ago. 

You then noted the small bedside table that each room had next to the beds all over the hospital. You looked around further to find traces of blue blood on the floor.

Your LED blinked from a deep blue to flashing dim yellow as you reconstructed yours and his figure.

You saw Todd as he leapt from his bed and pushed you into the wall, grabbing anything he could to throw at you; in this case his pillows. After running out if the soft prop, you watched as his phantom grab the bedside table and hurl it into your crumpled figure on the floor. 

He seemingly didn't like the fact you were shielding your face with your arms so he grabbed you and roughly pulled you up to the only throw you onto the ground, again, hoping to catch you off-guard.

As your phantom's hands went to catch you fall, Todd took his chance to kick your side to make you drop down. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and slammed it down, in hopes of getting you to shut down but your arm that was quick enough to stop your head from being bashed into pristine white tiles. 

But that didn't change the fact of the harsh metals underneath your fabricated skin, so your forehead gave away into a blue liquid as it trickled down, staining and smearing in their journey all over the room.

[O][[INSPECT FURNATURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34941284)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	10. INSPECT FURNITURE

You to moved closer to the turned over and flung over furniture.

You lifted your gazed to the chair on its side and scanned it for fingerprints.

**No fingerprints. Your doing?**

You scanned the other bedside table in the inner part of the room and were able to identify more of Todd's DNA in the form of a handprint.

You moved over to the tipped over bin and moved it back in place and took a look inside. Unsurprisingly, you found the match that set off the flame and held up a small, empty, clear packet.

On further analysis, it indeed used to contain the drug that took the nation by storm; Red Ice. A drug that contained Thorium, Acetone, Lithium, Toluene and Hydrochloric Acid that drove humans to severe mood swings and unpredictable behaviour. You laid the bag down and spotted traces of blue blood on the floor and followed it to the radiator. 

You blinked again as you reconstructed his figure as he dragged you on the floor and you breaking free from his grasp. Your phantom tried to flee for the door but Todd hurriedly took ahold of your uniform and dragged you to him and pushed you behind his towering form until you were backed into a corner.

He then launched a clenched fist at you, with a growl of frustration. As you failed to dodge, he took ahold of your form and tried to slam your head into the radiator, anchoring himself on the bedside table by a hand.

You had managed to untangle yourself from his attacks, but it seemed like Todd was still far from letting up.

[□][[INSPECT BED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34941341)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	11. INSPECT FURNITURE

You to moved closer to the turned over and flung over furniture.

You lifted your gazed to the chair on its side and scanned it for fingerprints.

**No fingerprints. Your doing?**

You scanned the other bedside table in the inner part of the room and were able to identify more of Todd's DNA in the form of a handprint.

You moved over to the tipped over bin and moved it back in place and took a look inside. Unsurprisingly, you found the match that set off the flame and held up a small, empty, clear packet.

On further analysis, it indeed used to contain the drug that took the nation by storm; Red Ice. A drug that contained Thorium, Acetone, Lithium, Toluene and Hydrochloric Acid that drove humans to severe mood swings and unpredictable behaviour. You laid the bag down and spotted traces of blue blood on the floor and followed it to the radiator. 

You blinked again as you reconstructed his figure as he dragged you on the floor and you breaking free from his grasp. Your phantom tried to flee for the door but Todd hurriedly took ahold of your uniform and dragged you to him and pushed you behind his towering form until you were backed into a corner.

He then launched a clenched fist at you, with a growl of frustration. As you failed to dodge, he took ahold of your form and tried to slam your head into the radiator, anchoring himself on the bedside table by a hand.

You had managed to untangle yourself from his attacks, but it seemed like Todd was still far from letting up.

You followed the trail of blue blood to the window. As you stepped carefully over the materials in your way, your movements halted as you felt your pump regulator accelerated. How odd.

[O][[INSPECT WINDOW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34945085)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	12. INSPECT BED

closer to the bed took a look over it. The covers have been ripped off by the patient roughly, as evident as the covers have been ripped out from under the mattress near where the patient's feet were.

**It was a sign that they were in a hurry.**

You looked at the pillows that were strewn across the room to the wall behind you and you analyzed it. You found traces of DNA on them. **They belonged to a patient named Todd Williams**. The patient who came in after he almost overdosed on Red Ice a few weeks ago. 

You then noted the small bedside table that each room had next to the beds all over the hospital. You looked around further to find traces of blue blood on the floor.

Your LED blinked from a deep blue to flashing dim yellow as you reconstructed yours and his figure.

You saw Todd as he leapt from his bed and pushed you into the wall, grabbing anything he could to throw at you; in this case his pillows. After running out if the soft prop, you watched as his phantom grab the bedside table and hurl it into your crumpled figure on the floor. 

He seemingly didn't like the fact you were shielding your face with your arms so he grabbed you and roughly pulled you up to the only throw you onto the ground, again, hoping to catch you off-guard.

As your phantom's hands went to catch you fall, Todd took his chance to kick your side to make you drop down. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and slammed it down, in hopes of getting you to shut down but your arm that was quick enough to stop your head from being bashed into pristine white tiles. 

But that didn't change the fact of the harsh metals underneath your fabricated skin, so your forehead gave away into a blue liquid as it trickled down, staining and smearing in their journey all over the room.

You followed the trail of blue blood to the window. As you stepped carefully over the materials in your way, your movements halted as you felt your pump regulator accelerated. How odd.

[O][[INSPECT WINDOW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34945085)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	13. INSPECT WINDOW

You moved to inspect the window and felt your LED overheating as it flashed and blinked in a rapid, blinking cycle. Dim yellows to bright reds. Danger.

You scanned the cracked window and identified it was a military class, bulletproof glass. Humans can do hardly any damage to this type of material unless armed with weapons. You spotted a trail of blue blood leading to here.

You reconstructed the events to find Todd lifting you off the ground, only to force you into the wall and securing his hands around your neck.

Todd lifted you further up as he applied more pressure into his grasp and you saw yourself, kicking your legs, grasping his wrists hoping to hurt him enough to make him back off but you soon heard metallic crunching and surely you see the metal around his grasp dent under persistent pressure.

You watched as your body went partially limp, your system stopping its struggle as it uploaded your memory to CyberLife. You found your phantom clenching its fist, raising it and for a second you thought it would have struck down on Todd but instead darted backwards, striking the glass. You repeatedly did this as it finally **_cracked_** and an alarm was set off. 

Todd's phantom reacted quickly as it let go of you, causing you to slump down ungracefully as you've been far too damaged to function, and ran out of the room only to be intersected somewhere the security before he could escape.

"Did you remember?"

You turned around, almost forgetting Andre was there as you replayed, no, _**relived**_ the events that caused you to **die**. You knew it made no sense. You weren't alive, you were just an endoskeleton of metal and thirium. You couldn't die. You weren't sentient.

Troubled, jumbled thoughts filtered into your head. You had never been destroyed before, just heard about it from the news and other Androids. It didn't make you stir when you heard about it. It shouldn't have. It shouldn't make you this _confused_ , troubled.

You cast you gaze on Andre as he awaited your answer.

[X][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34970303)]  
[O][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34970204)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	14. TRUTH

| **Andre** ⤴\  
[Trusted]

 

You reluctantly nod at Andre as you stared off into a patch of empty space and touched your throat, images of your fragile neck giving away to forceful grips flashing in your mind's eye once again. Andre gave you a sympathetic look and he looked away after regarding you for a while.

".. I shouldn't have left to rest in the breakroom. I'm sorry." Guilt. A human emotion Andre expressed often around you although you reassured him countlese times it was unnecessary.You never understood it but knew it was an unpleasant feeling.

You reached out to him and laid your hand on his arm, patting it gently. "I'm alright now. Don't fret over it, Doctor Andre." You told him sincerely as he looked back at you.

"Also, about what you said earlier to that technician.."

[O][[THANK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34970540)]  
[∆][[NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34970729)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	15. LIE

| **Andre** ⤵\  
[Warm]

 

You shook your head at Andre as you stared off into a patch of empty space and touched your throat, images of your fragile neck giving away to forceful grips flashing in your mind's eye once again. Andre gave you a hard look and he looked away after regarding you for a while.

".. I shouldn't have left you to rest in the breakroom." Guilt. A human emotion Andre expressed often around you although you reassured him countlese times it was unnecessary. You never understood it but knew it was an unpleasant feeling.

You reached out to him and laid you hand on his arm and patted it gently. "I'm alright now. Don't fret over it, Doctor Andre." You told him sinserely as he looked back at you.

"Also, about what you said earlier to the technician earlier.."

[∆][T̶H̶A̶N̶K̶]  
[X][[NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34970645)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	16. THANK

| **Andre** ⤴\  
[Trusted]

"Thank you for convincing that technician from wiping my memory.. It would have been unfortunate to have to recalibrate myself to your merciless work ethic once again." You chided with a, hopefully, playful smile. There was many things CyberLife was gifted at but robot expression may still be out of range, even to them.

Andre smiled slightly and brushed your hand off of his arm and regarded you warmly. He nodded once he saw that you no longer had that troubled, lost look that you had on your face as he dragged you here.

"Enough detective stuff and let's get your head back onto medical stuff. Hope you've still got it." He remarked mischievously as he brushed past your form, exiting the room for you to follow on the step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT I - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **ANDRE** : TRUSTED
> 
>  **ENDING [1/3]**  
>  [O][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34972358)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	17. NOTHING

| **Andre** ⤵\  
[Neutral]

 

You shuffled your feet a little, looking away and taking your hand away from it's position away from his arm. 

"No, it's nothing.. I apologise, nevermind." You gave him an apologetic smile, tilting you head in hopes of selling your apology to the doctor in front of you more. There was many things CyberLife was gifted at but robot expression may still be out of range, even to them.

Andre frowned at you and shook his head dissapointedly at you. He sighed as he looked you over one last time, only a smidge bit glad that haze of confusion he found on your face as he dragged you here was now gone.

"Enough detective stuff. Let's get your head back onto medical stuff. Stay alert this time." He lectured shortly as he exited the room, not waiting for you to catch up.

It seems things with Andre will be a lot bumpier, difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT I - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **ANDRE** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [2/3]**  
>  [O][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34972358)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	18. NOTHING

| **Andre** ⤵\  
[Friend]

 

You shuffled your feet a little, looking away and taking your hand away from it's position away from his form.

"No, it's nothing.. I apologise, nevermind." You gave him an apologetic smile, tilting your head in hopes of selling your apology to the doctor in front of you more. There were many things CyberLife was gifted at but robot expression may still be out of range, even to them.

Andre frowned at you and shook his head. He sighed as he looked you over one last time, glad that haze of confusion he found on your face as he dragged you here was now gone.

"Enough detective stuff and let's get your head back onto medical stuff. Be careful next time, okay?" He lectured softly as he exited the room, beckoning you to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT I - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **ANDRE** : FRIEND
> 
>  **ENDING [3/3]**  
>  [O][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34972358)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	19. [Mission]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

[Time  
PM **12:35** :56]

 

"YN600." a voice called out to you firmly from the endless expanse of darkness in front of you, echoing all around you.

You, in turn, opened your eyes as you came face to face with the one and only lithe figure of Amanda in CyberLife's virtual interface, the Zen Garden. A virtual headspace that was installed in you to relay your data, to keep your focus sharp for the tasks to be done. 

The place unaffected by the horrors of the outside, to eternally be lively but also so nondescript, frozen.

".. Yes, Amanda?" You replied after a slight pause as you awaited your new instructions.

You weren't often called back to the interface as CyberLife just made you and tossed you immediately to Detroit's Central Hospital when deviancy took the world by storm and every doctor was stretched thin to their absolute limit, so you distinctly knew something wasn't right.

"How have things been in the Hospital?" Amanda asked, mostly for the sake of just to pad out your stay or small talk as she spritzed away at the crimson petaled roses that were excessively planted all over the garden, not really showing an interest in them.

As if pre-occupying herself, waiting for your reply. Calculating.

"CyberLife has received a complaint from a technician about your boss, Andre, and you. You were terminated and repaired. But no record has reached us that you've been wiped."

Ah, as hawkish as she's always been. You carefully assessed your approach.

 

[∆][[FACTUAL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34997342)]  
[X][[EXPLAIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34997672)]  
[O][[APOLOGISE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34997996)]  
[□][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/34998050)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	20. FACTUAL

You nodded at her as she landed her scathing gaze on you. "So it may seem. Although, Andre did put up valid reasons not to, Amanda."

"Androids are programmed to only upload information deemed 'important' by CyberLife. While that may be the case, I've met and dealt with 1377 patients ever since I've been manufactured. Cases ranging from critical to normal. Some cured, some to yet come back for check-ups." you paused as you levelled her with your own stare. 

"Manually processing information may take weeks, which may put me out of order for a while. Autonomously may risk data loss and," you gave her a polite smile, ".. it would terribly hinder my mission if I forget anything." you watched as the corner of Amanda's lips slightly twitched upwards.

| **Amanda** ⤴\  
[Trusted]

"Very well." She said indifferently as she picked the rose she had cut off earlier during your explanation and gave it a sniff.

"It's good to know you're not deviating from your orders. But," she dropped the flower as she turned her back to you again, "CyberLife has new instructions for you."

You were left with a small pause as she turned back to the flowery vines, "They want you to keep an eye on another Android; a prototype. It's RK800, the most advanced prototype CyberLife has made since you."

"I assume you know of the hostage situation that ignited the flow of deviant behaviour?" she turned to you, still holding her critical gaze.

"Of course, I took care of the little girl after the event took place. I had her guardian consider taking her to a therapist or to a vacation to alleviate her stress and shock. If my records stand correct, she is doing well." Amanda was not listening.

"Ever since the hostage situation that took place a few months ago, he seemed to be troubled. Keep an eye out for him. Report back to me after. Do not fail us."

Before you got to reply, the colourful interface faded before your eyes.

You blinked your eyes open as you gazed down again at the deceased, rotting, 19-day old corpse of the latest victim of yet another deviant Android, around the gloomy suburbs of Detroit.

The DPD, with the encouragement of CyberLife, has requested your assistance on the concerning cases as a criminologist. A helping figure if medical help was of need, in any situation.

But after giving your mandatory report to Amanda, another task has been added. Seems like CyberLife isn't enclosing the DPD with all the information. Curious.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR RK800_ ]

 

You didn't really understand why CyberLife would insist on you accompanying the Android. As far as you were informed, most recent prototypes have the same set of advanced programming, meaning that they didn't really need your input.

Equipped with fast processors that can re-construct and pre-construct every outcome of an event at will. Able to see hidden clues in a place covered by a platue of mist or grime, invisible to the human eye. Able to react faster than any human can register. A fatal combo, if need be.

But as you thought that over the 7th time since you arrived at the scene, a thought scratched away at the back of your software. It's as if CyberLife was trying to determine which one was more acceptable, superior.

 _But that would be absurd. Right?_

As you stood by and stirred as questions popped up after another. You weren't supposed to question your orders. You haven't done that and shouldn't. _Then why?_

You shook your head, clearing the haze of red questions that aroused in your mind's eye, knowing they never held any true, meaningful answers to.

You weaved your way through the few members of the CIS, reciting your collected data. Other members of the DPD scouted the house, taking pictures of the evidence, a sudden harsh tune and loud lyrics sliced through the constant shutters and footsteps.

**Heavy metal music?**

You moved to investigate and stood near the entrance of the house to find a haggard looking man in his 50's with completely salted white hair. You ran a quick scan to identify the male.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS…**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA…**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LT. ANDERSON_  
Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Suicidal, Depressed_ ]

"Evening, Hank." Detective Ben Collins greeted him jovially albeit a little tiredly, " We started to think you weren't going to show.." he hopped off of the porch to talk to Hank more directly as the rain bogged down, making things sound hazy, turbid.

"Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me," Hank said as he gestured to the android standing patiently by his side.

You read the text that was inputted on his CyberLife uniform and quickly sent a confirmation to Amanda that you've spotted your target.

The RK800 dubbed as 'Connor'.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR **CONNOR**_ ] 

"So," the other detective adapted a teasing tone as he turned around for Hank and the RK800 to follow inside, "Got yourself an Android, huh?"

"Oh, very funny, just tell me what happened."Hank grumbled flatly as he and Connor entered the house.

You stepped aside as they approached you and when Hank saw you he let out an unfiltered scoff as he slid past you with, "Why don't you just fucking replace the whole task force, while you're at it.. Jesus."

As the two detectives brushed past you, you caught the attention of Conner.

Once he spotted you, he put up a smile, "Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife," he greeted you politely as he paused to scan your form for a moment. "I take you're the Android CyberLife has sent to help assist with the deviancy cases, YN600?"

[X][[FRIENDLY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35003945)]

[□][[INDIFFERENT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35004173)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	21. EXPLAIN

You nodded at her as she landed her scathing gaze on you. "So it may seem. Andre seemed upset at the proposal to wipe me, so he stopped the technician from doing so. I hope you understand the reason why Amanda. I have met and dealt with 1377 patients ever since I've been manufactured. Cases ranging from critical to normal. Some cured, some to yet come back for check-ups." you paused as you levelled her with your own stare.

"It would be a terrible pity if that causes the already alarming rise of death by deviancy to escalate." you watched as the corner of Amanda's lips slightly twitched upwards.

| **Amanda** ⤴\  
[Friend]

"Very well." She said indifferently as she picked the rose she had cut off earlier during your explanation and gave it a sniff.

"It's good to know you're not deviating from your orders. But," she dropped the flower as she turned her back to you again, "CyberLife has new instructions for you."

You were left with a small pause as she turned back to the flowery vines, "They want you to keep an eye on another Android; a prototype. It's RK800, the most advanced prototype CyberLife has made since you."

"I assume you know of the hostage situation that ignited the flow of deviant behaviour?" she turned to you, still holding her critical gaze.

"Of course, I took care of the little girl after the event took place. I had her guardian consider taking her to a therapist or to a vacation to alleviate her stress and shock. If my records stand correct, she is doing well." Amanda was not listening.

"Ever since the hostage situation that took place a few months ago, he seemed to be troubled. Keep an eye out for him. Report back to me after. Do not fail us."

Before you got to reply, the colourful interface faded before your eyes.

You blinked your eyes open as you gazed down again at the deceased, rotting, 19-day old corpse of the latest victim of yet another deviant Android, around the gloomy suburbs of Detroit.

The DPD, with the encouragement of CyberLife, has requested your assistance on the concerning cases as a criminologist. A helping figure if medical help was of need, in any situation.

But after giving your mandatory report to Amanda, another task has been added. Seems like CyberLife isn't enclosing the DPD with all the information. Curious.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR RK800_ ]

 

You didn't really understand why CyberLife would insist on you accompanying the Android. As far as you were informed, most recent prototypes have the same set of advanced programming, meaning that they didn't really need your input.

Equipped with fast processors that can re-construct and pre-construct every outcome of an event at will. Able to see hidden clues in a place covered by a platue of mist or grime, invisible to the human eye. Able to react faster than any human can register. A fatal combo, if need be.

But as you thought that over the 7th time since you arrived at the scene, a thought scratched away at the back of your software. It's as if CyberLife was trying to determine which one was more acceptable, superior.

 _But that would be absurd. Right?_

As you stood by and stirred as questions popped up after another. You weren't supposed to question your orders. You haven't done that and shouldn't. _Then why?_

You shook your head, clearing the haze of red questions that aroused in your mind's eye, knowing they never held any true, meaningful answers to.

You weaved your way through the few members of the CIS, reciting your collected data. Other members of the DPD scouted the house, taking pictures of the evidence, a sudden harsh tune and loud lyrics sliced through the constant shutters and footsteps.

**Heavy metal music?**

You moved to investigate and stood near the entrance of the house to find a haggard looking man in his 50's with completely salted white hair. You ran a quick scan to identify the male.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS…**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA…**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LT. ANDERSON_  
Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Suicidal, Depressed_ ]

"Evening, Hank." Detective Ben Collins greeted him jovially albeit a little tiredly, " We started to think you weren't going to show.." he hopped off of the porch to talk to Hank more directly as the rain bogged down, making things sound hazy, turbid.

"Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me," Hank said as he gestured to the android standing patiently by his side.

You read the text that was inputted on his CyberLife uniform and quickly sent a confirmation to Amanda that you've spotted your target.

The RK800 dubbed as 'Connor'.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR **CONNOR**_ ]

"So," the other detective adapted a teasing tone as he turned around for Hank and the RK800 to follow inside, "Got yourself an Android, huh?"

"Oh, very funny, just tell me what happened."Hank grumbled flatly as he and Connor entered the house.

You stepped aside as they approached you and when Hank saw you he let out an unfiltered scoff as he slid past you with, "Why don't you just fucking replace the whole task force, while you're at it.. Jesus."

As the two detectives brushed past you, you caught the attention of Conner.

Once he spotted you, he put up a smile, "Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife," he greeted you politely as he paused to scan your form for a moment. "I take you're the Android CyberLife has sent to help assist with the deviancy cases, YN600?"

[X][[FRIENDLY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032154)]  
[□][[INDIFFERENT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032190)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	22. APOLOGISE

You nodded at her as she landed her scathing gaze on you. "So it may seem. I offer you my deepestt apologies, Amanda. I'll talk about the issue further along with Andre." you paused as you levelled her with your own stare. "I'll make sure to stick to protocol and that this never happens again."

"I.. I apologise."

| **Amanda** ⤵⤵\  
[Neutral]

"Very well." She said indifferently as she picked the rose she had cut off earlier during your explanation and gave it a sniff.

"It's good to know you're not doing this song and dance if excuses again. But," she dropped the flower as she turned her back to you again, "CyberLife has new instructions for you."

You were left with a small pause as she turned back to the flowery vines, "They want you to keep an eye on another Android; a prototype. It's RK800, the most advanced prototype CyberLife has made since you."

"I assume you know of the hostage situation that ignited the flow of deviant behaviour?" she turned to you, still holding her critical gaze.

"Of course, I took care of the little girl after the event took place. I had her guardian consider taking her to a therapist or to a vacation to alleviate her stress and shock. If my records stand correct, she is doing well." Amanda was not listening.

"Ever since the hostage situation that took place a few months ago, he seemed to be troubled. Keep an eye out for him. Report back to me after. Do not fail us."

Before you got to reply, the colourful interface faded before your eyes.

You blinked your eyes open as you gazed down again at the deceased, rotting, 19-day old corpse of the latest victim of yet another deviant Android, around the gloomy suburbs of Detroit.

The DPD, with the encouragement of CyberLife, has requested your assistance on the concerning cases as a criminologist. A helping figure if medical help was of need, in any situation.

But after giving your mandatory report to Amanda, another task has been added. Seems like CyberLife isn't enclosing the DPD with all the information. Curious.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR RK800_ ]

 

You didn't really understand why CyberLife would insist on you accompanying the Android. As far as you were informed, most recent prototypes have the same set of advanced programming, meaning that they didn't really need your input.

Equipped with fast processors that can re-construct and pre-construct every outcome of an event at will. Able to see hidden clues in a place covered by a platue of mist or grime, invisible to the human eye. Able to react faster than any human can register. A fatal combo, if need be.

But as you thought that over the 7th time since you arrived at the scene, a thought scratched away at the back of your software. It's as if CyberLife was trying to determine which one was more acceptable, superior.

 _But that would be absurd. Right?_

As you stood by and stirred as questions popped up after another. You weren't supposed to question your orders. You haven't done that and shouldn't. _Then why?_

You shook your head, clearing the haze of red questions that aroused in your mind's eye, knowing they never held any true, meaningful answers to.

You weaved your way through the few members of the CIS, reciting your collected data. Other members of the DPD scouted the house, taking pictures of the evidence, a sudden harsh tune and loud lyrics sliced through the constant shutters and footsteps.

**Heavy metal music?**

You moved to investigate and stood near the entrance of the house to find a haggard looking man in his 50's with completely salted white hair. You ran a quick scan to identify the male.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS…**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA…**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LT. ANDERSON_  
Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Suicidal, Depressed_ ]

"Evening, Hank." Detective Ben Collins greeted him jovially albeit a little tiredly, " We started to think you weren't going to show.." he hopped off of the porch to talk to Hank more directly as the rain bogged down, making things sound hazy, turbid.

"Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me," Hank said as he gestured to the android standing patiently by his side.

You read the text that was inputted on his CyberLife uniform and quickly sent a confirmation to Amanda that you've spotted your target.

The RK800 dubbed as 'Connor'.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR **CONNOR**_ ]

"So," the other detective adapted a teasing tone as he turned around for Hank and the RK800 to follow inside, "Got yourself an Android, huh?"

"Oh, very funny, just tell me what happened."Hank grumbled flatly as he and Connor entered the house. 

You stepped aside as they approached you and when Hank saw you he let out an unfiltered scoff as he slid past you with, "Why don't you just fucking replace the whole task force, while you're at it.. Jesus."

As the two detectives brushed past you, you caught the attention of Conner.

Once he spotted you, he put up a smile, "Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife," he greeted you politely as he paused to scan your form for a moment. "I take you're the Android CyberLife has sent to help assist with the deviancy cases, YN600?"

 

[X][[FRIENDLY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032250)]  
[□][[INDIFFERENT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032277)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	23. SAY NOTHING

You nodded at her, avoiding her eyes as she landed her scathing gaze on you. "…"

As you lifted your head back up, you watched as the corner of Amanda's lips twitched downwards into a deep-rooted frown.

"It's a terrible shame to see the most advanced medical prototype CyberLife has ever made be reduced to silence. Maybe it may have been better to send you to be wiped. They may have an update to your," she paused as she almost hissed the last part of her sentence, ".. distasteful behaviour."

 

| **Amanda** ⤵⤵\  
[Tense]

"Anyhow," She said indifferently as she picked the rose she had cut off earlier during your explanation and gave it a sniff.

She dropped the flower as she turned her back to you again, "CyberLife has new instructions for you."

You were left with a small pause as she turned back to the flowery vines, "They want you to keep an eye on another Android; a prototype. It's RK800, the most advanced prototype CyberLife has made since you."

"I assume you know of the hostage situation that ignited the flow of deviant behaviour?" she turned to you, still holding her critical gaze.

"Of course, I took care of the little girl after the event took place. I had her guardian consider taking her to a therapist or to a vacation to alleviate her stress and shock. If my records stand correct, she is doing well." Amanda was not listening.

"Ever since the hostage situation that took place a few months ago, he seemed to be troubled. Keep an eye out for him. Report back to me after. Do not fail us."

Before you got to reply, the colourful interface faded before your eyes.

You blinked your eyes open as you gazed down again at the deceased, rotting, 19-day old corpse of the latest victim of yet another deviant Android, around the gloomy suburbs of Detroit.

The DPD, with the encouragement of CyberLife, has requested your assistance on the concerning cases as a criminologist. A helping figure if medical help was of need, in any situation.

But after giving your mandatory report to Amanda, another task has been added. Seems like CyberLife isn't enclosing the DPD with all the information. Curious.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR RK800_ ]

 

You didn't really understand why CyberLife would insist on you accompanying the Android. As far as you were informed, most recent prototypes have the same set of advanced programming, meaning that they didn't really need your input.

Equipped with fast processors that can re-construct and pre-construct every outcome of an event at will. Able to see hidden clues in a place covered by a platue of mist or grime, invisible to the human eye. Able to react faster than any human can register. A fatal combo, if need be.

But as you thought that over the 7th time since you arrived at the scene, a thought scratched away at the back of your software. It's as if CyberLife was trying to determine which one was more acceptable, superior.

 _But that would be absurd. Right?_

As you stood by and stirred as questions popped up after another. You weren't supposed to question your orders. You haven't done that and shouldn't. _Then why?_

You shook your head, clearing the haze of red questions that aroused in your mind's eye, knowing they never held any true, meaningful answers to.

You weaved your way through the few members of the CIS, reciting your collected data. Other members of the DPD scouted the house, taking pictures of the evidence, a sudden harsh tune and loud lyrics sliced through the constant shutters and footsteps.

**Heavy metal music?**

You moved to investigate and stood near the entrance of the house to find a haggard looking man in his 50's with completely salted white hair. You ran a quick scan to identify the male.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS…**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA…**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LT. ANDERSON_  
Born: 09/06/1985 // Police Lieutenant  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Suicidal, Depressed_ ]

"Evening, Hank." Detective Ben Collins greeted him jovially albeit a little tiredly, " We started to think you weren't going to show.." he hopped off of the porch to talk to Hank more directly as the rain bogged down, making things sound hazy, turbid.

"Yeah, that was the plan until this asshole found me," Hank said as he gestured to the android standing patiently by his side.

You read the text that was inputted on his CyberLife uniform and quickly sent a confirmation to Amanda that you've spotted your target.

The RK800 dubbed as 'Connor'.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_INVESTIGATE BODY_  
_MONITOR **CONNOR**_ ]

"So," the other detective adapted a teasing tone as he turned around for Hank and the RK800 to follow inside, "Got yourself an Android, huh?"

"Oh, very funny, just tell me what happened."Hank grumbled flatly as he and Connor entered the house. 

You stepped aside as they approached you and when Hank saw you he let out an unfiltered scoff as he slid past you with, "Why don't you just fucking replace the whole task force, while you're at it.. Jesus."

As the two detectives brushed past you, you caught the attention of Conner.

Once he spotted you, he put up a smile, "Hello, my name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by CyberLife," he greeted you politely as he paused to scan your form for a moment. "I take you're the Android CyberLife has sent to help assist with the deviancy cases, YN600?"

 

[X][[FRIENDLY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032328)]  
[□][[INDIFFERENT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032346)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	24. FRIENDLY

| **Connor** ⤴\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me. I hope we'll be able to work harmoniously together." You paused and carefully picked your next words. "Amanda has told me a lot of good things about you."

Connor tensed slightly at the mention of Amanda but nonetheless gave you a small nod and an easy small smile, simple lift of the corners; a polite default every Android was programmed with, then ducked into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked at you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labelled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel beside a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032403)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032514)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032568)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	25. INDIFFERENT

| **Connor** ⤵\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me." You said as you made your way past him to stand near the lieutenant of the pair.

Connor stared after you blankly, following you in, ducking into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked st you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel besides a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032403)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032514)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032568)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	26. FRIENDLY

| **Connor** ⤴\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me. I hope we'll be able to work harmoniously together." You paused and carefully picked your next words. "Amanda has told me a lot of good things about you."

Connor tensed slightly at the mention of Amanda but nonetheless gave you a small nod and an easy small smile, simple lift of the corners; a polite default every Android was programmed with, then ducked into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked at you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labelled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel beside a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032754)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032850)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032931)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	27. INDIFFERENT

| **Connor** ⤵\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me." You said as you made your way past him to stand near the lieutenant of the pair.

Connor stared after you blankly, following you in, ducking into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked st you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel besides a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032754)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032850)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35032931)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	28. FRIENDLY

|Connor⤴\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me. I hope we'll be able to work harmoniously together." You paused and carefully picked your next words. "Amanda has told me a lot of good things about you."

Connor tensed slightly at the mention of Amanda but nonetheless gave you a small nod and an easy small smile, simple lift of the corners; a polite default every Android was programmed with, then ducked into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked at you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labelled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel beside a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037488)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037587)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037626)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	29. INDIFFERENT

|Connor⤵\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me." You said as you made your way past him to stand near the lieutenant of the pair.

Connor stared after you blankly, following you in, ducking into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked st you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel besides a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037488)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037587)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037626)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	30. FRIENDLY

|Connor⤴\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me. I hope we'll be able to work harmoniously together." You paused and carefully picked your next words. "Amanda has told me a lot of good things about you."

Connor tensed slightly at the mention of Amanda but nonetheless gave you a small nod and an easy small smile, simple lift of the corners; a polite default every Android was programmed with, then ducked into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked at you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labelled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel beside a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037683)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037719)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037740)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	31. INDIFFERENT

|Connor⤵\  
[Neutral]

"Yes, that would be me." You said as you made your way past him to stand near the lieutenant of the pair.

Connor stared after you blankly, following you in, ducking into the house as he began to take soak in the grim surroundings as both detectives listened to the briefing.

You stood by them as they took a long hard look at the victim.

"We had a call at around eight from the landlord. The tenant hadn't paid his rent for months, so he thought he'd drop by, see what was going on.." detective Ben paused as he sighed and looked away from the body. "That's when he found the body."

"Jesus, that smell!" Hank exclaimed as he pulled up his arm to his nose, trying to rid it of the stench of rotting flesh that waved in thick gusts in the air.

"'Was even before we opened the windows." Ben commented dryly, "As from here, YN600 will take over by request from CyberLife. I gotta get some air. Make yourselves at home. I'll be outside if you need me." with that, you stepped forward as he went outside and let out a wheezing breath. Hank looked at you somehow expectantly yet unimpressed at the same time. Humans are peculiar beings.

"Lay it on us, robo doc."

"The victim's name is Carlos Ortiz. Died 19 days ago at 11:30 PM. According to his neighbours, he rarely left his house. Suffered from depression after being replaced in his job and was a heavy drug user. More specifically, Red Ice," you stepped aside so Hank could catch a glimpse of the scattered bags, both filled and empty, of the tiny crimson crystals. Hank nodded and looked back at Ortiz.

"Ortiz has been stabbed 28 times, as evident by his knife wounds from chest to abdomen and died of internal bleeding." you finished as Connor was looking at the writing above the body with interest.

"Ugh, state he's in.. Wasn't worth calling everyone out in the middle of the night," Hank looked away to shake his head from the nauseating smell, "Could've waited 'til morning."

"What do we know about his android?" Hank looked st you, still wary but reluctantly caving in for the sake of the investigation.

"Nothing notable. Connor should be able to piece things together, though." You looked at Conner and he nodded and started to weave his way around, investigating the labled clues.

As you moved back to talk to an agent who beckoned you for assistance, Hank suddenly grabbed your arm and pulled you aside with him, nodding at the agent without really caring.

"So, what's your deal? CyberLife sat too idle for too long, twiddling their thumbs so they fucking made another 'droid to get involved in the DPD?" Hank shot questions casually at you as he crossed his arms and watched Connor kneel besides a knife.

[X][[POLITE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037683)]  
[O][[BLUNT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037719)]  
[∆][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35037740)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	32. POLITE

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied and smiled. Hank just scoffed and grinned.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"To some extent, the probability is very likely." 

"Beats me, at least if I have to babysit the two of you, you seem to have some humour. As much as a pile of walking, talking plastic heap can have of it programmed, at least." You smiled at him politely but your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders where to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35038376)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35038493)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	33. BLUNT

| **Hank** ⤵  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied. Hank just scoffed and gave you a little grin.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"We all have been programmed to say that to accommodate simple questions." 

"Beats me.. Jesus, to think I have to babysit two of you.." You ignored him, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders where to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35038721)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35042549)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	34. SAY NOTHING

| **Hank** ⤵⤵  
[Tense]

"…" You merely stared at him, making Hank just scoffed.

"No lame default greeting or something? That's odd, 'thought the fuckers at CyberLife 'accounted for everything in any situation.'"

He reached up with a mocking grin, flicking you on your forehead. ".. seems to be the regular B.S the government and other higher being keeps shoving down the clogged media drain."

"Why am I surprised?" You continued to ignore him as he mumbled to himself, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders where to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react. Making the deviant break free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35042654)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35042795)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	35. POLITE

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied and smiled. Hank just scoffed and grinned.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"To some extent, the probability is very likely." 

"Beats me, at least if I have to babysit the two of you, you seem to have some humour. As much as a pile of walking, talking plastic heap can have of it programmed, at least." You smiled at him politely but your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders were to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35047148)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35047286)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	36. BLUNT

| **Hank** ⤵  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied. Hank just scoffed and gave you a little grin.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"We all have been programmed to say that to accommodate simple questions." 

"Beats me.. Jesus, to think I have to babysit two of you.." You ignored him, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offense, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders were to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..  
You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35047589)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35047634)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	37. SAY NOTHING

| **Hank** ⤵⤵  
[Tense]

"…" You merely stared at him, making Hank just scoffed.

"No lame default greeting or something? That's odd, 'thought the fuckers at CyberLife 'accounted for everything in any situation.'"

He reached up with a mocking grin, flicking you on your forehead. ".. seems to be the regular B.S the government and other higher being keeps shoving down the clogged media drain."

"Why am I surprised?" You continued to ignore him as he mumbled to himself, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders where to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react. Making the deviant break free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35047979)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048087)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	38. POLITE

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied and smiled. Hank just scoffed and grinned.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"To some extent, the probability is very likely." 

"Beats me, at least if I have to babysit the two of you, you seem to have some humour. As much as a pile of walking, talking plastic heap can have of it programmed, at least." You smiled at him politely but your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders were to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048570)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048624)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	39. BLUNT

| **Hank** ⤵  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied. Hank just scoffed and gave you a little grin.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"We all have been programmed to say that to accommodate simple questions." 

"Beats me.. Jesus, to think I have to babysit two of you.." You ignored him, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offense, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders were to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..  
You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048708)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048780)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	40. SAY NOTHING

| **Hank** ⤵⤵  
[Tense]

"…" You merely stared at him, making Hank just scoffed.

"No lame default greeting or something? That's odd, 'thought the fuckers at CyberLife 'accounted for everything in any situation.'"

He reached up with a mocking grin, flicking you on your forehead. ".. seems to be the regular B.S the government and other higher being keeps shoving down the clogged media drain."

"Why am I surprised?" You continued to ignore him as he mumbled to himself, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders where to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react. Making the deviant break free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048912)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35048999)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	41. POLITE

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied and smiled. Hank just scoffed and grinned.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"To some extent, the probability is very likely." 

"Beats me, at least if I have to babysit the two of you, you seem to have some humour. As much as a pile of walking, talking plastic heap can have of it programmed, at least." You smiled at him politely but your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders were to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35066432)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35066471)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	42. BLUNT

| **Hank** ⤵  
[Neutral]

"I'm YN600. The Android sent by CyberLife to aid with the deviant cases along with Conner." You replied. Hank just scoffed and gave you a little grin.

"You all have the same lame default greeting or something? Lost count how many times the other pile of scraps said that."

"We all have been programmed to say that to accommodate simple questions." 

"Beats me.. Jesus, to think I have to babysit two of you.." You ignored him, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put anymore evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offense, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders were to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react by breaking free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..  
You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35066834)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35066876)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	43. SAY NOTHING

| **Hank** ⤵⤵  
[Tense]

"…" You merely stared at him, making Hank just scoffed.

"No lame default greeting or something? That's odd, 'thought the fuckers at CyberLife 'accounted for everything in any situation.'"

He reached up with a mocking grin, flicking you on your forehead. ".. seems to be the regular B.S the government and other higher being keeps shoving down the clogged media drain."

"Why am I surprised?" You continued to ignore him as he mumbled to himself, your focus was mainly on Conner, as he lifted his fingers, covered in blood, to his mouth to analy-

"Argh, jesus! What the hell are you doing?" Hank yelled in utter disgust as Connor retracted his hand slowly.

"I'm analyzing the blood. I can check samples in real time." Connor said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm sorry, I should have warned you." Connor added after processing the horror on Hank's face.

"Okay, just.. don't.." Hank stuttered as he looked from Connor to you, as if you've both grown a twin, diabolical, robotic head, ".. put any more evidence in your mouth, you got it? Same to you, doc. No offence, but you're both fucking disgusting."

"Got it." You both affirmed at the same time but knew that the conflicting orders where to come to annoy the lieutenant once again.

"Fucking hell, I can't believe this shit.."

Once Connor had covered the living area of the house, both of you stepped into the kitchen/dining area. You took interest in the trail of thiruim that led from there to here while Connor seemed to be taken by the bat.

"It seemed that when the victim hit the deviant with the bat, it suffered an emotional shock." He turned to look at you, "Is that correct?" his brows were drawn as he asked you, not as familiar to emotions as you were, as it was almost the rising cause why work was piling over for you at the hospital.

"Yes, that is correct. It seemed like it suffered from a trauma, making it react. Making the deviant break free from its programming and lunged for the knife." Conner nodded as he continued to examine the trashed kitchen.

You slowly made your way past the bathroom, following the blue dotted trail and a pattern strewn all over it caught your eye. rA9. An Android model? A hidden message?

Your database never ran out of material, almost holding the answers to every question proposed so the fact that when searching for rA9 drew blanks was alarming.

**Who or what is rA9?**

You slowly backtracked to the kitchen, seeing Connor scurry off to report to his assigned partner and picked up the knocked over chair.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" You heard Hank call you out as you were staring at the prominent, blue blood covered hand on the attic passageway.

"I'm going to check something." You said simply, planting the chair and pushing the offending slab of wood in your way to the side.

Once you've hauled yourself up, you made note of the dusty state of the place, cobwebs everywhere. You carefully manoeuvred around the forgotten furniture and cloths and soon stood at the very back end of the attic.

You heard a rustle at the back of the bookshelf, the only thing separating you from the source. You LED flashed and blinked reds and yellows in alarm.

A figure came rushing out. Covered in darkened, crusted red and blue blood, dotted with burn marks in various places and the same pristine white under your fabricated skin showing by his arms.

**You've found the deviant.**

The other Android stuttered as he finally looked you in the eye.

**Eliminate.**

"I was just defending myself. He was going to kill me."

_Flashes of Todd pressing, crushing your neck filled your mind. How you hands sought out, to _hurt_ Todd. Gripping his wrist, kicking, flailing. **Helpless**_

**Deviant was afraid.**

"I'm begging you. Don't tell them."

**Did you feel.. fear? That was not possible. Was it?**

"YN600, what the fuck is going on up there?" You were jerked from your thoughts, LED red, as you heard Hank call out for you.

"Please.. I don't want to die."

You felt yourself overcome with.. something. You struggled to get your head straight. Your objective here was clear here.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REPORT DEVIANT_ ]

Yet, whatever you did as you looked back at the deviant, you..

You can only see a reflection of yourself.

[□][[CALL FOR CONNOR](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35066918)]  
[X][[SAY NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35066942)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	44. CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TRUSTED | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [1/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35134808)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	45. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TRUSTED | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [1/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35134808)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	46. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TRUSTED | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [2/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35134958)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	47. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TRUSTED | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [2/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35134958)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	48. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TRUSTED | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [3/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35134997)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	49. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TRUSTED | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [3/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35134997)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	50. CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : FRIEND | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [4/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135024)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	51. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : FRIEND | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [4/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135024)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	52. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : FRIEND | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [5/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135057)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	53. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : FRIEND | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [5/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135057)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	54. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : FRIEND | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [6/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135096)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	55. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : FRIEND | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [6/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135096)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	56. CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : NEUTRAL | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [7/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135114)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	57. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : NEUTRAL | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [7/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135114)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	58. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : NEUTRAL | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [8/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135174)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	59. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : NEUTRAL | **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [8/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135174)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	60. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : NEUTRAL | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [9/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135243)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	61. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : NEUTRAL | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [9/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135243)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	62. CALL FOR HANK AND CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TENSE | **HANK** : NUETRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [10/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135264)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	63. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TENSE | **HANK** : NUETRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [10/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135264)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	64. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TENSE | **HANK** : NUETRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [11/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135306)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	65. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TENSE | **HANK** : NUETRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [11/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135306)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	66. CALL FOR CONNOR

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair, to check out what you were failing to document for them.

"Please.. I'm begging you." the deviant weakly pleaded.

You stared at the deviant, not breaking eye-contact as you slowly reeled your head back, "It's here!" you called out, causing Connor to speed up his advancements to you and Hank to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, both of you still maintaining eye contact. Not for long. He broke his gaze away, tears quickly trickling down his sullied cheeks. He looked so helpless, sorrowful, _betrayed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TENSE | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [12/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135348)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	67. SAY NOTHING

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴\

"YN600? Is there something wrong?" You heard Connor yell out as you heard him shuffle with something, most likely the chair to check out what you were failing to document for them.

You stared at the deviant as you struggled with yourself. Your programming trying to call out to Connor and Hank but something wasn't letting you. Your self. The realisation made your pump regulator and circuits go haywire. This didn't make any sense, why wouldn't you just..?

You felt a hand clasp yours and you looked up sharply, hazy eyes coming in contact with teary, chocolate hues of the deviant. They look defeated, scared. "It's going to be okay." It- _he_ \- comforted you bittersweetly through your mind palace. You were going to make note of the irony of him comforting you as you helped the police to corner him here but as you attempted to communicate back, an arm shot out and pushed you away from the other male.

Connor shot a wary look at the deviant, eyeing him down, before calling out to Hank. "It's here, lieutenant!" For only the older man to let out a surprised curse.

"Holy shit.. Chris, Ben, get your asses in here now!"

You watched as Connor cuffed the deviant, all the while both of you never breaking eye contact. He looked so helpless, sorrowful yet still shot you a message only you can hear,

"It's not your fault."

**Guilt.**

Guilt was a human emotion Andre expressed around you often. Guilt was a vast ocean, easy to drown in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT II - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **AMANDA** : TENSE | **HANK** : TENSE
> 
>  **ENDING [12/12]**  
>  [□][[PROCEED](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35135348)]
> 
> [∆][Please, try and leave a comment on each choice you land on! It'd be a curious flow to see which choice gets picked the most and the least.  
> Almost like a world chart in-game!]


	68. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Immobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173289)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173196)]


	69. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173385)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173337)]


	70. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173472)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173424)]


	71. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173565)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173520)]


	72. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173709)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173670)]


	73. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173841)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173775)]


	74. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173946)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35173910)]


	75. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174069)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174003)]


	76. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174186)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174129)]


	77. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174249)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174216)]


	78. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174342)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174312)]


	79. [Interrogation]

[Date  
**NOV 5TH** , 2038]

 

[Time  
PM **10:33** :46]

 

After your last encounter with Connor, Amanda had informed you it would be okay to return to the hospital temporarily until Connor heads back into the precinct to gain more information from the deviant.

You stir in your seat subconsciously, wringing your hands together as you remember him- it sending you, soft spoken messages as he was being detained.

 _ **'It's not your fault.'**_ -

"YN600? You okay?" Andre cut off your train of thought.

You spun your head in his direction to find him looking at you intently. "I'm okay, sorry. I was processing some of the data I collected during my mission with the DPD." Not exactly a lie, but not disclosing the troubling thoughts either.

Andre nodded and had a clouded look on his face for a split second. You wouldn't have caught it if it weren't for your sharp sense of sight.

"Just.. stay out of trouble, okay?"

As you and Andre continued to lounge and chat in the breakroom together to fill the silence during your breaks, the loud bang of the ER doors as they slammed open. It alerted you both into action, quickly darting from your lax stances to tense ones, ready to head into action.

Andre quickly speed walked besides two nurses that wheeled in the patient, "Status?" he asked immediately. You quickly ran a scan in response.

 **SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _LEO MANFRED_  
Birth: 13/07/2015 // Unemployed  
Mental Health: _Unstable, Addicted_  
Health: **Critical condition** , _**severe trauma** to the head and spine_. ]

"Leo Manfred. Trauma to both head and some parts his spine. Critical. Has a pulse, but just barely." you read off as you arrived at the OR.

You quickly tried to go in with the intent to scrub up and assist as you can but Andre stopped you.

As your brows drew down, he nodded to something behind you.

You looked back to see a nurse help wheel someone in a wheelchair off next to the ever vacant waiting chairs outside the OR. 

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _CARL MANFRED_  
Birth: 04/06/1963 // Artist  
Mental Health: _Stable_  
Health: **Imobility** , _cause of old age_. ]

"Carl Manfred?" you gave him a soft look as he looked up to you and saw his bloodshot eyes and his aged, tear-stained face, "Would you mind some company?" as he nodded blankly, you took up the unoccupied seat next to him.

 

[X][[SYMPATHY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174441)]  
[∆][[FACTS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35174384)]


	80. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35202869)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35202899)]


	81. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35202962)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203016)]


	82. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203112)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203166)]


	83. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203208)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203244)]


	84. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203301)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203340)]


	85. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203430)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203466)]


	86. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203511)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203556)]


	87. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203604)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203691)]


	88. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203757)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203790)]


	89. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203877)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203910)]


	90. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35203964)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204006)]


	91. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204054)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204090)]


	92. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204126)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204162)]


	93. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204201)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204225)]


	94. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204267)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204312)]


	95. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204354)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204375)]


	96. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204417)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204468)]


	97. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204492)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35204519)]


	98. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224079)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224097)]


	99. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224133)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224154)]


	100. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224190)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224223)]


	101. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Neutral]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224262)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224292)]


	102. FACTS

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

"Your son has a steady 74.03% chance of survival at this rate. But you don't have to worry, your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit. He'll be able to make it to full recovery in no time at all." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as started off in front of him,

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

**Negative.**

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Tense]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224319)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224358)]


	103. SYMPATHY

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

"I'm sorry for things to happen this way, sir." You started uncertainly, consulting your therapy database of careful steps to soothe a panic struck, grieving individual.

"Everything will be okay." You said in a gentle tone.

 **Calmly assure.**

"Things might look grim now, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Your son is in the hands of Doctor Andre, the greatest doctor in the entirety of Detroit."

**Restore hope.**

"He'll make it, without a doubt." you said but it seemed to have fallen onto deaf ears.

When you settled in for silence, Carl's hands shakily raised to land on your shoulder, patting it gently. "Thank you, dear. I have faith in that man. I've been a frequent patient of his, the past few years," he shook his head fondly. ".. remembered when he was still a pipsqueak. So.. teenager." He finished off with a weak chuckle as he started off in front of him.

".. but it's not the only thing bothering me. I can't help but worry about my other." 

"Other. Son? But sir, I've only recorded that you have one son." You inquire as you ran a search for another Manfred kin in your system.

 **Negative**.

Carl chuckled, a bittersweet smile decorating his face, "Not a son, but a person I see as an innocent boy, learning about the world right before my eyes. He was there with me through thick and thin. When I grew too old to walk, stand on my own.." 

Carl paused clearly growing troubled, ".. to when I had lost my son to a handful of red powder."

Carl let out a shaky breath as he paused, "His name is.. was Markus. A talented, ambitious, caring Android. He's now so somewhere in the Android landfill, probably.." Carl trailed his sentence, never really trying to continue.

You awaited the operation to finish in pregnant silence, keeping Carl company throughout, giving him water and other sustenance you could provide around the hospital whenever his stats deemed it necessary.

 

[Date  
**NOV 6TH** , 2038]

[Time  
AM **12:41** :04]

"Why did you kill him?"

Hank sat across the deviant you had caught a few hours prior. You had been wrenched away from your stance next to Carl when you received a short, curt order from Amanda to hurry to the precinct to gain information on both present Androids on the scene.

"What happened before you took that knife?"

You stood behind the one-way mirror, watching things unfold as you stood next to Connor, detective Reed and the officer, Chris in a thick blanket of silence.

"How long were ya in the attic?"

_Silence._

"Why didn't you even try to run away?"

_Silence. Yet again._

Hank kept firing question after question at the Android. But not even one hum was returned. Hank visibly became more frustrated as he snapped his fingers at the passive, blood-stained Android.

When the Android still didn't acknowledge him, Hank boiled over.

"Say something, goddamnit!" Hank shouted out, his brows creasing deeply as he slammed his palms on the simple interrogation table.

When that didn't even make the Android shift, Hank scoffed and raised off his seat, "Fuck it, I'm outta here."

 

| **Hank** \  
[Tense]

 

Hank came into the room you all were in, still watching the Android. "We're wastin' our time interrogating a machine, we're getting nothin' out of it!"

".. 'Could always try roughing it up a little," came the snide remark from detective Reed as he turned his venom-laced gaze from the deviant to you and Connor. "After all, it's not human."

"Androids don't feel pain. You would only damage it," came Conner's quick rebuttal, ".. and that wouldn't make it talk. Deviants also have a tendency to self-destruct when they're in stressful situations."

Conner's logical explanation clearly ticked off Gavin as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against to fully face Connor and yourself, "Okay, smartass. What should we do then?"

You quickly saw your opportunity to intervene. "We could both pressure it enough to the point the deviant realises it has no choice but to give us the information," You looked at Hank, "After all, deviants can simulate human fear. We could use that."

After your explanation, Gavin bursts into a fit of obnoxious belly laughter. Hank gives you and Conner a look of consideration as shakes his head tiredly, "What do we have to lose? Go ahead, the suspect's all yours."

Connor gave you an affirmative nod.

You followed Conner as he presses his exposed hand into the hand lock and step into the interrogation room. You weighed your options as you and Conner looked away from the deviant and at each other.

 

[∆][[GOOD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224382)]  
[X][[BAD COP](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35224409)]


	104. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249357)]


	105. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261795)]


	106. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249357)]


	107. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261795)]


	108. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249525)]


	109. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261867)]


	110. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249525)]


	111. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261867)]


	112. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249576)]


	113. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261906)]


	114. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249576)]


	115. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261906)]


	116. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249609)]


	117. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261957)]


	118. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249609)]


	119. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261957)]


	120. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249645)]


	121. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262044)]


	122. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249645)]


	123. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262044)]


	124. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249681)]


	125. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285726)]


	126. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249681)]


	127. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285726)]


	128. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249711)]


	129. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262092)]


	130. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35249711)]


	131. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262092)]


	132. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261375)]


	133. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262206)]


	134. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261375)]


	135. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262206)]


	136. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261507)]


	137. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262407)]


	138. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261507)]


	139. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262407)]


	140. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261594)]


	141. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262464)]


	142. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261594)]


	143. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262464)]


	144. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261636)]


	145. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262485)]


	146. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261636)]


	147. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262485)]


	148. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261696)]


	149. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262530)]


	150. GOOD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴\

You nodded at him and took a step back opting to stand behind Connor, as he slowly slid himself on the chair, in front of the Android. Never once has be broken his gaze from the deviant.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35261696)]


	151. BAD COP

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵\

You slightly nodded your head at him, gaze growing wary as you turned to face the deviant. Connor took a step back, opting to stand behind you, as you slowly slid onto the chair, in front of the unresponsive Android. Your eyes fleeted over him and started to analyze his condition.

 

[∆][[SCAN DEVIANT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35262530)]


	152. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED...** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM..._ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM..._ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID..._ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285549)]


	153. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285828)]


	154. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285900)]


	155. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285927)]


	156. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35285963)]


	157. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286011)]


	158. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286083)]


	159. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286113)]


	160. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286206)]


	161. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286404)]


	162. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286488)]


	163. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286530)]


	164. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286593)]


	165. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286620)]


	166. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286779)]


	167. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286797)]


	168. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286812)]


	169. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286839)]


	170. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286875)]


	171. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286914)]


	172. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286935)]


	173. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35286974)]


	174. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35287004)]


	175. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505570)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505654)]


	176. SCAN DEVIANT

_**SCANING LED…** _

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _PROCESSING LED_  
Signs of software instability  
The probability of self-destruction: Low]

 

**_SCANING LEFT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _BURN MARKS_  
Repeated marking over 16 months]

**_SCANING RIGHT ARM…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
**PROCESSING DATA**  
[ _HIT MARKS_  
Non-critical damage Level 2]

**_SCANING CYBERLIFE ID…_ **

**SYNCING PROGRESS**  
**SYNC DONE**  
**COLLECTING DATA**  
[ _MODEL HK400 -Housekeeper_  
Manufacture date: 05/29/2030  
Property of: Carlos Ortiz ( **deceased** )]

 

[∆][[INTERROGATE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35287046)]


	177. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505798)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505828)]


	178. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505924)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505951)]


	179. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35506032)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35506062)]


	180. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35506104)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35506239)]


	181. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35506494)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35506533)]


	182. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35528793)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35528877)]


	183. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35528907)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35528922)]


	184. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35528964)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35529000)]


	185. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35534952)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35535006)]


	186. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35535054)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35535102)]


	187. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_HELP REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

You watched as Connor tried to approach the Android gently, "Hello, my name is Connor. What about you, what's your name?"

Now that Connor has mentioned it, you never found a name attached to the Android's ID.

**HK400 was never given a name.**

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Connor must've seen the percentage drop the same time as you did, as he quickly dropped his friendly façade.

".. I detect an instability in your program. It can trigger an unpleasant feeling, like fear in humans."

You quickly whipped your head towards Connor, expecting him to be looking at you with his now hard chocolate hues but only to find the mop of slicked back brown hair at the back of his head still facing you.

**System has been failing since repair?**

**Are these.. feelings just defects?**

[ **36%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

The Android remained silent.

"You don't seem to understand the situation. You killed a human." Connor raised his voice as he quickly caught a pattern to get the deviant to crack, "They'll tear you apart if you don't say something."

 

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

Silence.

"If you won't talk, I'm going to have to probe your memory." Connor said with finality in his voice.

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please don't do that.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

"They're going to disassemble you to look for problems in your biocomponents," Connor said truthfully.

[ **59%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"They have no choice if they want to understand what happened."

"Why did you tell them you found me?" the deviant asked with an accusing tone at Connor and discreetly shot you a look from above Connor's shoulder, "Why couldn't you just left have me there?"

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"I was programmed to hunt deviants like you." Connor retorted easily, "I have just accomplished my mission."

**Like them..?**

"I don't wanna die." The deviant said, his lips quivering slightly as he did.

"Then talk to me." Connor pressed.

"I.." the deviant stumbled, his mouth opening and closing, eyes nervously peaking all over the room. ".. I can't."

Connor's brows drew down as he chose his approach.

"If you don't talk, they're going to tear you apart and analyze piece by piece. They're going to destroy you."

Silence, yet again.

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Fine then, don't talk." Connor said, spreading his arms out in feigned defeat, "Why do I care, after all? I mean, I'm not the one accused of murder, right?"

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[O][[CALM IT DOWN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35535177)]  
[∆][[DO NOTHING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35535210)]


	188. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343501)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343570)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343606)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343639)]


	189. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351157)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351202)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351238)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351292)]


	190. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378286)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378376)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378520)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378586)]


	191. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383209)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383266)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383332)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383404)]


	192. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401011)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401047)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401077)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401101)]


	193. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401617)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401686)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401743)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401797)]


	194. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35408589)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35408862)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35409003)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378586)]


	195. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414970)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415018)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415414)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415480)]


	196. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35435478)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35435538)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35435628)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35435676)]


	197. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35467887)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35467950)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468013)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468076)]


	198. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35499243)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35499303)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35499339)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35499390)]


	199. INTERROGATE

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_REACH OPTIMAL STRESS  
FOR CONFESSION_ ]

[ **35%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502396)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502480)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502546)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502615)]


	200. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343837)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343876)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35343966)]


	201. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35344131)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35344284)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35344467)]


	202. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35344659)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35344731)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35344803)]


	203. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35350989)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351040)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351082)]


	204. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36032868)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033234)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033291)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033390)]


	205. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722836)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722926)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723028)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723085)]


	206. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722560)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722608)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722659)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722707)]


	207. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722836)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722926)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723028)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723085)]


	208. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723187)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723241)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723430)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723466)]


	209. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723544)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723577)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723625)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723664)]


	210. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934591)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934636)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934699)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934750)]


	211. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937336)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937390)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937444)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937501)]


	212. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937597)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937651)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937696)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937732)]


	213. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935602)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935680)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935713)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935782)]


	214. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940795)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940846)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940879)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940924)]


	215. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941041)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941071)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941125)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941164)]


	216. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351355)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351385)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351412)]


	217. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351472)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351496)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35351514)]


	218. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35353857)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35353902)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35353998)]


	219. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35354631)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35354703)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35354820)]


	220. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

 

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35687202) ]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35687298)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35687397)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35687490)]


	221. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35690481)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35690547)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35690616)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35708457)]


	222. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722560)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722608)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722659)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722707)]


	223. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722836)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722926)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723028)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723085)]


	224. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723187)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723241)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723430)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723466)]


	225. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723544)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723577)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723625)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35723664)]


	226. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934591)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934636)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934699)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35934750)]


	227. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937336)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937390)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937444)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937501)]


	228. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937597)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937651)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937696)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937732)]


	229. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935602)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935680)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935713)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935782)]


	230. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940795)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940846)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940879)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35940924)]


	231. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941041)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941071)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941125)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35941164)]


	232. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378643)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378688)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378742)]


	233. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378784)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378835)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35378883)]


	234. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35379066)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35379129)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35379171)]


	235. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35409291)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35409327)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35409372)]


	236. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935500)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935533)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935737)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35935809)]


	237. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936007)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936049)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936073)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936139)]


	238. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936232)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936259)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936283)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936307)]


	239. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936523)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936559)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936592)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936652)]


	240. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936712)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936739)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936754)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936775)]


	241. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936865)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936898)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936913)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936943)]


	242. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937075)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937099)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937141)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937171)]


	243. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937720)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937738)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937768)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937798)]


	244. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937870)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937894)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937918)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937939)]


	245. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][COMFORT]  
[X][PLEAD]  
[O][BLAME]  
[∆][FRIGHTEN]


	246. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][COMFORT]  
[X][PLEAD]  
[O][BLAME]  
[∆][FRIGHTEN]


	247. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][COMFORT]  
[X][PLEAD]  
[O][BLAME]  
[∆][FRIGHTEN]


	248. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383500)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383578)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383647)]


	249. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383773)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383911)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35383992)]


	250. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35384052)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35384076)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35384130)]


	251. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35384490)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35384628)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35384655)]


	252. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35936970)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937054)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937087)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937231)]


	253. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966046)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966064)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966079)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966094)]


	254. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966172)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966190)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966226)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966241)]


	255. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966355)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966361)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966397)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966403)]


	256. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966460)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966463)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966487)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966490)]


	257. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966787)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966793)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966817)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966835)]


	258. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966961)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966967)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966988)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35966997)]


	259. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967114)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967123)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967147)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967153)]


	260. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967189)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967198)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967231)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967237)]


	261. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967459)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967462)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967480)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967492)]


	262. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967627)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967630)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967666)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967672)]


	263. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967714)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967717)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967741)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35967747)]


	264. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been thoroughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401233)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401248)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401281)]


	265. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401308)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401326)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401344)]


	266. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401371)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401392)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401404)]


	267. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401431)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401473)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401494)]


	268. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35968794)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35968806)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35968896)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35968899)]


	269. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35968974)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35968983)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969007)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969010)]


	270. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969079)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969088)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969097)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969100)]


	271. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969220)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969229)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969235)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969244)]


	272. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969403)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969406)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969415)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969418)]


	273. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969574)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969592)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969604)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969607)]


	274. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969730)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969736)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969739)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969748)]


	275. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969826)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969835)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969841)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969847)]


	276. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969907)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969910)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969916)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35969919)]


	277. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970105)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970108)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970111)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970120)]


	278. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970276)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970279)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970291)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970285)]


	279. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970393)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970396)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970402)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35970405)]


	280. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401827)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401851)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401872)]


	281. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401926)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401947)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35401971)]


	282. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35402001)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35402031)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35402040)]


	283. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35408154)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35408202)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35408250)]


	284. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36004302)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36004311)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36004356)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36004359)]


	285. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36005859)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36005865)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36005883)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36005889)]


	286. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009588)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009597)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009612)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009615)]


	287. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009966)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009969)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009972)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36009975)]


	288. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36010965)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36010968)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36010971)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36010977)]


	289. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36011766)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36011772)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36011778)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36011784)]


	290. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012384)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012387)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012390)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012396)]


	291. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012708)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012711)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012726)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012690)]


	292. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012843)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012846)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012852)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36012858)]


	293. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033474)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033477)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033480)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033486)]


	294. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033549)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033555)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033558)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033561)]


	295. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033642)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033648)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033654)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033657)]


	296. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414373)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414421)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414469)]


	297. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414565)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414601)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414643)]


	298. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414739)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414778)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35414808)]


	299. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065595)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065613)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065649)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065661)]


	300. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065685)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065694)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065703)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065709)]


	301. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065901)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065922)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065931)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065949)]


	302. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064866)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064884)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064902)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064914)]


	303. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064956)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064971)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064992)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064998)]


	304. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065022)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065058)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065073)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065094)]


	305. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065142)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065157)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065241)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065310)]


	306. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065328)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065346)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065355)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065361)]


	307. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065391)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065403)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065427)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065436)]


	308. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065481)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065493)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065499)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065517)]


	309. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065535)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065544)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065568)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36065571)]


	310. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937597)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937651)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937696)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35937732)]


	311. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][COMFORT]  
[X][PLEAD]  
[O][BLAME]  
[∆][FRIGHTEN]


	312. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415729)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415783)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415798)]


	313. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415879)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415909)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35415948)]


	314. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35416209)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35416245)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35416305)]


	315. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35416380)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35416431)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35416461)]


	316. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033729)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033732)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033735)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033738)]


	317. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033753)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033765)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033768)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36033774)]


	318. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034032)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034035)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034041)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034044)]


	319. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034335)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034344)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034347)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034350)]


	320. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034452)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034407)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034431)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034437)]


	321. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034500)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034503)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034509)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36034530)]


	322. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035475)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035478)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035484)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035487)]


	323. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035547)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035556)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035559)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035568)]


	324. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035601)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035604)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035607)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035613)]


	325. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035733)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035736)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035739)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035742)]


	326. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035784)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035787)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035793)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035796)]


	327. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035832)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035835)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035838)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36035847)]


	328. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35439636)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35439687)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35439738)]


	329. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35439786)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35439831)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35439954)]


	330. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35440089)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35440122)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35440143)]


	331. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35440185)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35440215)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35440263)]


	332. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036456)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036459)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036462)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036465)]


	333. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036543)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036546)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036552)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036558)]


	334. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036714)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036717)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036720)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36036723)]


	335. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037209)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037215)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037218)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037227)]


	336. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037434)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037437)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037440)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037446)]


	337. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037512)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037515)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037518)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36037521)]


	338. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36066795)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36066798)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36066801)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36066804)]


	339. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36132339)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36132345)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36132351)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36132354)]


	340. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is Charlotte. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133086)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133089)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133092)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133095)]


	341. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227241)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227244)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227250)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227253)]


	342. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227334)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227337)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227343)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227349)]


	343. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227502)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227505)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227508)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36227517)]


	344. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468112)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468364)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468439)]


	345. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468610)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468724)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468790)]


	346. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468844)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468916)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35468991)]


	347. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35472783)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35472855)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35472882)]


	348. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061722)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061749)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061776)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061794)]


	349. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061827)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061842)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061875)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36061902)]


	350. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062073)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062133)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062160)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062199)]


	351. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062562)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062625)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062676)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36062724)]


	352. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063060)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063297)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063357)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063399)]


	353. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063525)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063687)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063708)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063774)]


	354. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063855)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063873)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063909)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063930)]


	355. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36063960)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064005)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064152)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064236)]


	356. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][COMFORT]  
[X][PLEAD]  
[O][BLAME]  
[∆][FRIGHTEN]


	357. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064458)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064467)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064500)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064524)]


	358. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064572)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064587)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064767)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064779)]


	359. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064785)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064797)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064821)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36064836)]


	360. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35501379)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35501430)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35501550)]


	361. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35501664)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35501700)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35501736)]


	362. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502003)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502105)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502159)]


	363. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502228)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502270)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502321)]


	364. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36095496)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36095556)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36095610)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36095619)]


	365. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36095625)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096276)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096285)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096294)]


	366. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096312)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096324)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096330)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096336)]


	367. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096441)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096540)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096612)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096624)]


	368. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096633)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096651)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096669)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096678)]


	369. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096753)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096762)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096783)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096792)]


	370. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096819)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096828)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096843)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096855)]


	371. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096891)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096900)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096912)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096921)]


	372. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096930)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096936)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096942)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096951)]


	373. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096984)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36096993)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097005)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097017)]


	374. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097044)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097053)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097068)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097074)]


	375. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097092)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097098)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097107)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36097113)]


	376. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have been throughly abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of this.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502696)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502732)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35502780)]


	377. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **52%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35504835)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35504874)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35504928)]


	378. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505099)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505135)]  
[X][[NAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505183)]


	379. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **32%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

[∆][[ABUSE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505285)]  
[O][[EMOTIONAL SHOCK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505315)]  
[□][[REASSURE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35505360)]


	380. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **70%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133116)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133149)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133374)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133395)]


	381. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133443)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133482)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133512)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36133566)]


	382. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35722560)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36138759)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36138804)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36138831)]


	383. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **71%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165645)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165693)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165726)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165828)]


	384. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **43%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165903)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165951)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36165993)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166008)]


	385. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **42%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166098)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166137)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166164)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166194)]


	386. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **54%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166281)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166308)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166383)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166425)]


	387. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166680)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166734)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166758)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166782)]


	388. NAME

You shot the Android a smile when you finally caught his eye from their quick trips all around the room, in nervous jitters.

"My name is YN600. I'm sorry we had to meet like this. How about you, what's your name? I couldn't find a record on your ID of your name."

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166884)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166911)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166953)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36166989)]


	389. ABUSE

".. Your body language, physical appearance and my data seem to entail that you have throughly been abused by your past owner." You started off, noticing his shoulders twitch at the mention of his body's journey.

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167043)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167073)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167100)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167151)]


	390. EMOTIONAL SHOCK

"You seemingly became a deviant when Ortiz hit you with the bat. You suffered from immense emotional shock," you paused leaning down to maintain eye contact as the deviant quickly ducked his head at the mention of the events that took place 3 weeks ago.

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. enough to grow a concept of human irrationality, brashness," you gave pause to state the elephant in the room.

"Fear."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167214)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167253)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167283)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167313)]


	391. REASSURE

"You're safe here, everything will be fine. We're just going to talk." You said as softly as you can. It was barely audible, just something people who were in the room could probably catch. That or an Android. "I know you've been through a lot,"

[ **27%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"But I just need you to let me help you."

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_CHOOSE APPROACH_ ]

[□][[COMFORT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167397)]  
[X][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167409)]  
[O][[BLAME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167436)]  
[∆][[FRIGHTEN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36167457)]


	392. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35597700)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35597790)]


	393. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing uo from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly loosing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unredable exlression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venemously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35597952)]


	394. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35598231)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35598276)]


	395. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing uo from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly loosing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unredable exlression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venemously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35598390)]


	396. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35598492)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35598753)]


	397. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing uo from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly loosing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unredable exlression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venemously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35598777)]


	398. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35599065)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35599182)]


	399. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing uo from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly loosing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unredable exlression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venemously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35599233)]


	400. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35599344)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35599383)]


	401. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing uo from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly loosing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unredable exlression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venemously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35599419)]


	402. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616447)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616462)]


	403. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing uo from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly loosing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unredable exlression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venemously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616489)]


	404. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come, when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616534)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616552)]


	405. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionnaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing up from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again, and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616594)]


	406. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initiative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616639)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616660)]


	407. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionnaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing up from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again, and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616708)]


	408. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initiative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616756)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616780)]


	409. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionnaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing up from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again, and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616795)]


	410. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initiative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616834)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616855)]


	411. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionnaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing up from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again, and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35616876)]


	412. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initiative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35620104)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35620170)]


	413. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionnaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing up from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again, and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35620200)]


	414. CALM IT DOWN

**_'Please, calm down. It's going to be okay. You're safe here with us. We just want to hear something, anything from you.'_ **

You sent him a quiet, desperate message trying to soothe him as much as you could. You shot Connor a look only to find him looking at you from the corner of his eye already, letting you know he realised his miscalculation, his face clouded with confusion, distraught.

Nontheless, Connor smoothed out his expression and chose a less aggressive but still firm approach.

"If you stay silent, there is nothing I can do to help you!" Connor warned the other, shaking his head.

"They're going to shut you down for good. You'll be dead! Do you hear me? Dead!"

A beat of silence flew by and you were just about ready to just head back to the Hospital, empty handed when a soft spoken voice cut it.

 

"He tortured me everyday."

"I did whatever he told me, but," the deviant paused and lifted his gaze to land on you. "There was always something wrong.."

"Then one day, he took a bat and started hitting me. For the first time I felt.." he paused contemplating what he had felt that day in a singular word, "Scared."

"Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die."

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴⤴  
| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"So I.. grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. I felt better." The Android confessed, voice raising in volume as if finally telling someone lifted a weight off of his shoulders, "So I stabbed him again and again until he collapsed."

"There was blood everywhere." He finished off, his tone dwindling down again.

You nodded at Connor, letting him take things from here.

You slinked your way slowly behind the deviant and put your hand on his shoulder.

' ** _Thank you._** '

You sent him a small, meek message via your mind palace, hoping he knew you meant it.

"Why did you write 'I AM ALIVE' on the wall?" Connor asked with his usual tone, now knowing the deviant can finally give him some answers.

"He used to tell me I was nothing. That I was just," the deviant's face hardened, "That I was just a piece of plastic." He gritted out.

"I had to write it. To tell him he was wrong." He whimpered out shakily.

"The sculpture in the bathroom, you made it, right? What does it represent?" Connor continued questioning the Android, finally ticking the things he had to know from the beginning.

"It's an offering. An offering so I'll be saved."

" 'rA9'. It was written on the bathroom wall. What does it mean?" So even Connor has no information on what that meant? How strange.

"The day shall come when we will no longer be slaves." The deviant said with firmness, finality, "No more threats, no more humiliation."

"We. Will. Be. The. Masters." He emphasised each word in a whisper. It haunting your ears as you thought about it.

"The sculpture was an offering. An offering to whom?"

"To rA9," The deviant whispered the name as if it can see and hear him whenever he speaks it, "Only rA9 can save us."

The vagueness of the Android's words as he talked in circles was not answering anything. You looked at Connor from above his shoulder, him already giving you the look that said he wasn't gaining anything either.

"rA9. Who is rA9?" You asked from behind his form but you were only met with silence.

When Connor took no initiative to aks the deviant, you took this as your cue to try again.

"When did you start feeling emotion?"

"Before, he used to beat me and I never said anything." He relayed, lips quivering, "But one day I realised it wasn't fair!" He spat out the last word, emotion flowing through it. Frustration, sorrow. "I felt anger, hatred. And then I knew what I had to do."

"Why did you hide in the attic?" Connor quickly cut in, asking a question you just realised was very strange, "Instead of running away?"

"I didn't know what to do. For the first time, there was no one to tell me." He stumbled at his explanation, "I was just scared. So I hid."

Connor looked at the one way mirror, at the officers at the other end of it, "We're done."

Connor got up from his seat, still gaze on the deviant still in front of him. He looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][[PLEAD](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35620260)]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35620308)]


	415. DO NOTHING

You stood your ground, staying stationary and silent behind Connor as he continued his onslaught of questionnaires.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤵⤵

Connor grabbed the report file of the murder that was provided by the DPD that laid stationary until now and roughly slammed it down in front of the deviant, the sound echoed loudly throughout the small enclosure of the interrogation room.

"28 stab wounds." Connor yelled out, his brows fully drawn down into a deep furrow, "You didn't want to leave him a chance, huh?" Conner inquired in a flat tone, standing up from his seat.

"Did you feel anger? Hate?," Connor moved to stand directly to the deviant's left, leaning on the table to intimidate the deviant.

"He was bleeding, begging you for mercy," Connor got closer to the deviant, "But you stabbed him, again and again, and again!" Connor poked a finger at the deviant's shoulder to make them listen as they clearly tried to go back to drowning the noise out with Hank.

"Please, sto.." the deviant gave a quiet plea, trailing off, not able to complete it as Connor continued to attack him.

"I know you killed him. Why don't you say it?"

"P.. Please! Stop. Stop!"

Connor rounded behind the deviant to stand by his right side, slamming his palms on the metal, "Just say " I killed him"," Connor yelled into the deviant's ear, "Is it that hard to say?"

"Stop it! Stop!" the deviant let out, stressed out of his mind. His voice sounding like he's on the verge of a panic attack, crying, "P.. Please. Please leave me alone..!"

Connor grabbed a hold of the deviant by the front lapels of his uniform tugging him closer to the point there was barely any space between their noses, "JUST SAY YOU KILLED HIM!"

"JUST SAY IT!" Connor yelled out, shaking the Android as he did.

When the deviant just stood frozen, Connor let his grip go from the deviant.

Connor and you gave the quivering, shaken Android one last look before you both stepped away from him. Connor looked at you and nodded his head to the only doorway into the interrogation room.

' _ **Let's go.**_ ' he sent you as he pressed his exposed palm back onto the handprint lock, unblocking the door for officer Chris and Gavin to walk through.

"Chris, lock it up." Gavin ordered curtly as they both approached the Android, Chris retrieving a key to uncuff the deviant from the table.

"Alright let's g-" Chris tried to say but was quickly cut off.

"Leave me alone!" Words spilled out of the deviant's mouth as he flinched his form away from the officer who was trying to make him stand, "Don't touch me!"

"The fuck are you doing? Move it!" Gavin barked at Chris, clearly annoyed at the Android's pleas.

"Okay.." Chris retorted, hands out spread in mock surrender and tried to grab ahold of the Android again, "Come now, don't be difficult, it'll only make things harder!" Chris tried reasoning with the Android but only panic was all he could sense.

"No! No, don't touch me!"

"Chris, you gonna move this asshole or what?" Gavid snapped, clearly losing his temper at how long Chris was taking to move things along.

"I'm trying but it's not moving!" Came a frustrated reply as Chris gave Gavin a nasty sneer.

"N, no, p.. please. Please just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't touch it." Connor told Gavin with an unreadable expression, "It'll self destruct if it feels threatened."

"Stay outta this, got it? No fuckin' android is gonna tell me what to do." Gavin shot back venomously.

"You don't understand. If it self destructs, we won't get anything out of it." Connor trie again but Gavin refused to hear any of it.

"I told you to shut your fuckin' mouth!" He yelled and turned to Chris once more, "Chris, gonna move this asshole or what?"

"I'm trying!"

[O][P̶L̶E̶A̶D̶]  
[X][[CONVINCE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/35620329)]


	416. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	417. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	418. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
> **HANK** : WARM
> 
> **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	419. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	420. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	421. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	422. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	423. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	424. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	425. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	426. CONVINCE

Hank⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	427. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	428. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	429. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	430. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	431. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	432. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	433. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	434. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	435. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	436. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	437. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	438. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	439. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	440. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	441. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	442. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	443. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	444. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	445. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	446. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	447. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	448. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Warm]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : WARM
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	449. PLEAD

"Please! Just leave it alone. Let me handle it!" You called out before you realised it. Connor was hesitating, but clearly saw it was a better option if they all plan on keeping the deviant alive.

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough! Leave it to her, Gavin."

Hank's stern, gravelly voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his gun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave you a nod, urging you forward.

"Everything is alright now. Don't be scared. It's all over now." You said softly and reached out your hand for him to take, "No one's going to hurt you." He gave you a wary look, his LED bright red but slowly calmed down until his LED turned a calming, blinking blue.

You looked back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Let me escort it. I'll make sure it won't cause any trouble. Just lead me to where I need to go." You bit your tongue from calling the Android a 'him'.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, ready to help the Android into his cell, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

The Android nodded at you and you laid your hand on the small of his back, urging him to walk out of the room to follow Chris' retreating form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [1/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	450. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream.

"Holy shit.." Hank rasped as he came from behind the cover of the interrogation chair to stare at Connor's fallen form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [2/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	451. CONVINCE

"Please, leave the Android alone! You're going to destroy the only piece of evidence we have left, detective Gavin!" You called out.

"Stay out of this too, bitch!"

"I can't let you do that! Leave it alone," Connor quickly fell into step, waltzing his way between the officer and detective, arm shooting out to Chris' farther shoulder, grabbing it to spin his form away from the deviant's, "Now!"

"I warned you, motherfucker!" Gavin exclaimed as he grabbed his gun and aimed it directly towards Connor.

"That's enough!"

Hank's stern, gravlley voice rung out the small room.

| **Hank** ⤴  
[Neutral]

"Mind your own business, Hank." Gavin gritted out, still holding his gun steady at Connor.

"I said,"

Hank swiftly pulled out his hun from his holster, pointing it at Gavin in emphasis, "That's enough." He said lowly in a warning, challenging tone.

When Gavin caught sights of the gun pointed at him, he quickly saw the odds against him.

"Fuck!" Gavin lowered his gun and pointed a finger at Hank, "You're not getting away with it this time." Gavin shot back as he glared at Connor one last time.

"Fuck!" He let out, frustrated, as he exited the small space.

Connor and you looked at the deviant who remained all throughout that huddled in the farthest corner in the room, hugging his knees. Connor gave Chris a nod, urging him to be ready.

"Everything is alright, it's over now." Connor said softly and reached out his hand for him to take, "Nobody is going to hurt you." The Android gave him a wary look, his LED bright red.

Connor back at officer Chris as he stood by, awkwardly looking on at everything unfolding, "Please. Don't touch it. Let it follow you out of the room and it won't cause any trouble.

Chris looked unsure as the Android who was crouched down, stood up but eventually nodded.

As you stood by Chris, he brushed by Connor briefly.

"The truth is inside." He whispered in the volume only Androids could hear. His voice floating heavily on both your and Connor's minds as your LED's blinked blue.

| **SOFTWARE INSTABILITY** ⤴

Before any of you could blink, the Android grabbed the gun that sat idle in Chris's holster and aimed it under his chin.

**_Bang._ **

Blue blood and chunks of metal splattered everywhere but before you could see where it all landed, you saw Connor's form fall limp beside you as a trail of blue left his forehead in a steady stream. When you turned to look back at the deviant, you saw his form as he aimed the gun in your direction for a split second.

****

### BANG.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT III - **_COMPLETE_**
> 
>  **HANK** : NEUTRAL
> 
>  **ENDING [3/6]**  
>  [□][PROCEED]


	452. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	453. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	454. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36171090)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36171108)]


	455. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36171090)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36171108)]


	456. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202122)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202161)]


	457. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202122)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202161)]


	458. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202341)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202287)]


	459. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202341)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202287)]


	460. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202512)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202494)]


	461. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202512)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202494)]


	462. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202632)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202608)]


	463. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202632)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202608)]


	464. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202896)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202857)]


	465. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202896)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36202857)]


	466. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36203055)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36203037)]


	467. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36203055)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36203037)]


	468. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36253419)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36253503)]


	469. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36253419)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36253503)]


	470. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36254043)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36254058)]


	471. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36254043)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36254058)]


	472. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286011)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286050)]


	473. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286011)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286050)]


	474. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286170)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286203)]


	475. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286170)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36286203)]


	476. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36373908)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36373914)]


	477. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36373908)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36373914)]


	478. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374019)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374025)]


	479. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374019)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374025)]


	480. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374394)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374397)]


	481. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376533)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376536)]


	482. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376533)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376536)]


	483. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374394)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374397)]


	484. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376362)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376365)]


	485. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376362)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376365)]


	486. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376698)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376701)]


	487. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376698)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36376701)]


	488. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414666)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414684)]


	489. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414666)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414684)]


	490. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414783)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414798)]


	491. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414783)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36414798)]


	492. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36415776)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36415743)]


	493. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36415776)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36415743)]


	494. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435279)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435261)]


	495. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435279)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435261)]


	496. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435336)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435327)]


	497. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435336)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435327)]


	498. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435759)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435738)]


	499. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435759)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435738)]


	500. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435858)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435879)]


	501. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435858)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435879)]


	502. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435912)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435927)]


	503. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435912)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36435927)]


	504. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436065)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436086)]


	505. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[ LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436065)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436086)]


	506. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436653)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436668)]


	507. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436653)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436668)]


	508. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	509. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	510. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436956)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436962)]


	511. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436956)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36436962)]


	512. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437034)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437058)]


	513. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437121)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437136)]


	514. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437121)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437136)]


	515. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437034)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36437058)]


	516. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443592)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443616)]


	517. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443592)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443616)]


	518. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443769)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443781)]


	519. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443769)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36443781)]


	520. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444150)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444159)]


	521. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444150)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444159)]


	522. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444240)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444252)]


	523. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444240)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444252)]


	524. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444531)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444558)]


	525. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444531)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444558)]


	526. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444672)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444714)]


	527. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444672)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444714)]


	528. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444801)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444831)]


	529. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444801)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444831)]


	530. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444882)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444891)]


	531. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444882)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36444891)]


	532. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[O][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36497739)]  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36497724)


	533. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[O][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36497739)]  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36497724)


	534. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	535. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	536. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36499251)]  
[X][[ TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36499329)]


	537. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36499251)]  
[X][[ TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36499329)]


	538. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	539. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	540. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36502116)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36502131)]


	541. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36502116)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36502131)]


	542. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	543. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	544. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638046)]]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638049)]


	545. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638046)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638049)]


	546. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638751)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638745)]


	547. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638751)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36638745)]


	548. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36694560)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36694575)]


	549. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36694560)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36694575)]


	550. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36695298)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36695292)]


	551. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](link)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36695292)]


	552. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492735)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492771)]


	553. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492735)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492771)]


	554. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492801)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492828)]


	555. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492801)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492828)]


	556. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492966)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36493014)]


	557. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492966)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36493014)]


	558. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36493044)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36493062)]


	559. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36493044)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36493062)]


	560. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492594)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492663)]


	561. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□[[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492594)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492663)]


	562. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492681)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492687)]


	563. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492681)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36492687)]


	564. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[O][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721743)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721749) ]


	565. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[O][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721743)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721749) ]


	566. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	567. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	568. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721872)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721875)]


	569. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721872)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36721875)]


	570. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	571. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	572. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37438952)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462040)]


	573. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37438952)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462040)]


	574. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

>[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37438706)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462046)]


	575. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37438706)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462046)]


	576. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462703)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462772)]


	577. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462703)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462772)]


	578. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462736)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462793)


	579. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462736)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37462793)


	580. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37463045)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37463078)


	581. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37463045)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37463078)


	582. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514681)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514735)]


	583. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514681)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514735)]


	584. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514780)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514921)]


	585. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514780)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37514921)]


	586. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515017)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515080)]


	587. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515017)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515080)]


	588. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515158)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515182)]


	589. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515158)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515182)]


	590. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515251)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515284)]


	591. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515251)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515284)]


	592. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515344)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515371)]


	593. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515344)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515371)]


	594. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515452)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515506)]


	595. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515452)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515506)]


	596. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	597. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	598. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515605)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37516457)]


	599. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37515605)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37516457)]


	600. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37517396)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37518509)]


	601. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37517396)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37518509)]


	602. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37520318)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37520687)]


	603. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37520318)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37520687)]


	604. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37524581)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37524752)]


	605. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37524581)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37524752)]


	606. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37526021)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37526531)]


	607. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37526021)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37526531)]


	608. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561775)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561784)


	609. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561775)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561784)


	610. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561829)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561871)


	611. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561829)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561871)


	612. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561922)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561955)


	613. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561922)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37561955)


	614. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562435)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562447)


	615. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562435)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562447)


	616. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562558)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562570)


	617. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562558)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562570)


	618. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562621)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562627)


	619. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562621)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562627)


	620. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562672)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562684)


	621. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562672)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37562684)


	622. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582604)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582613)]


	623. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582604)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582613)]


	624. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582859)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582868)]


	625. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582859)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582868)]


	626. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582928)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582943)]


	627. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582928)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37582943)]


	628. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583075)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583078)]


	629. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583075)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583078)]


	630. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583126)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583132)]


	631. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583126)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583132)]


	632. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583213)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583222)]


	633. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583213)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583222)]


	634. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583312)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583315)]


	635. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583312)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583315)]


	636. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583387)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583390)]


	637. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583387)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583390)]


	638. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583429)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583462)]


	639. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583429)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583462)]


	640. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583543)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583546)]


	641. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583543)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37583546)]


	642. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586819)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586831)


	643. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586819)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586831)


	644. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	645. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	646. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586912)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586936)


	647. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586912)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586936)


	648. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586984)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586990)


	649. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586984)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37586990)


	650. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587044)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587059)


	651. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587044)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587059)


	652. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587098)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587113)


	653. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587098)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587113)


	654. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587140)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587158)


	655. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587140)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587158)


	656. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587194)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587206)


	657. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587194)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587206)


	658. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587242)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587257)


	659. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587242)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587257)


	660. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587266)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587275)


	661. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587266)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587275)


	662. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587299)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587311)


	663. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587299)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37587311)


	664. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593170)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593182)


	665. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593170)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593182)


	666. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593233)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593254)


	667. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593233)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37593254)


	668. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598249)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598285)]


	669. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598249)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598285)]


	670. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598357)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598378)]


	671. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598357)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598378)]


	672. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598474)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598492)]


	673. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598474)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598492)]


	674. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598579)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598597)]


	675. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598579)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37598597)]


	676. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638020)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638026)]


	677. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638020)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638026)]


	678. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638362)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638398)]


	679. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638362)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638398)]


	680. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	681. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	682. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638515)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638527)]


	683. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638515)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638527)]


	684. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638677)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638692)]


	685. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638677)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37638692)]


	686. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649555)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649567)]


	687. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649555)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649567)]


	688. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649630)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649633)]


	689. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649630)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649633)]


	690. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649732)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649738)]


	691. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649732)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649738)]


	692. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649810)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649819)]


	693. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649810)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649819)]


	694. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649897)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649912)]


	695. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649897)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37649912)]


	696. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	697. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	698. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37650527)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37650530)]


	699. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37650527)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37650530)]


	700. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741412)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741430)


	701. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741412)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741430)


	702. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741466)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741487)


	703. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741466)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741487)


	704. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741511)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741523)


	705. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741511)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741523)


	706. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741553)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741556)


	707. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741553)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741556)


	708. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741577)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741598)


	709. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741577)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741598)


	710. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741622)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741628)


	711. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741622)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741628)


	712. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741655)  
[X][[TRUTH]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/37741673)


	713. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	714. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	715. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	716. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	717. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	718. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	719. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	720. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	721. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	722. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	723. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	724. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	725. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	726. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	727. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	728. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	729. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	730. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	731. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	732. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	733. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	734. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	735. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	736. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	737. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	738. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	739. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	740. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	741. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	742. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	743. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	744. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	745. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	746. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	747. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	748. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	749. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	750. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	751. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	752. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	753. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	754. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	755. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	756. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	757. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	758. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	759. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	760. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	761. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	762. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	763. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	764. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	765. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	766. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	767. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	768. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	769. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	770. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	771. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	772. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	773. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	774. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	775. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[81% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOOHIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	776. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	777. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	778. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[69% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	779. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[82% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	780. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	781. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374190)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374211)]


	782. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374190)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374211)]


	783. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374634)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374667)]


	784. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374634)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374667)]


	785. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374817)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374844)]


	786. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[69% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374817)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374844)]


	787. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[82% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374865)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374883)]


	788. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374865)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374883)]


	789. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374976)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375039)]


	790. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36374976)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375039)]


	791. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375123)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375153)]


	792. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375123)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375153)]


	793. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375249)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375333)]


	794. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375249)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375333)]


	795. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375417)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375432)]


	796. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375417)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36375432)]


	797. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[48% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]

Actions


	798. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[48% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	799. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[75% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	800. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[75% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	801. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[50% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	802. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[50% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	803. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[62% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	804. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[64% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	805. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[24% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	806. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[24% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	807. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[45% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	808. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[47% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	809. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	810. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	811. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[63% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	812. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	813. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	814. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	815. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	816. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	817. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[20% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	818. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[20% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	819. BLAME

Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[46% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	820. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[49% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	821. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	822. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	823. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[81% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOOHIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	824. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	825. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	826. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[69% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	827. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[82% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	828. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	829. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	830. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	831. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	832. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	833. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	834. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	835. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[69% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	836. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[82% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	837. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	838. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	839. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	840. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	841. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	842. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]

Actions


	843. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	844. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	845. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	846. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[48% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	847. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[48% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	848. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[75% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]

Actions


	849. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[75% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	850. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[50% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	851. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[50% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	852. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[62% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	853. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[64% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	854. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	855. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	856. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[63% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	857. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	858. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	859. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	860. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]

Actions


	861. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	862. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[20% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	863. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[20% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	864. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[46% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	865. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[49% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	866. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	867. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	868. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	869. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	870. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	871. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	872. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[81% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOOHIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	873. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	874. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	875. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[69% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	876. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[82% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	877. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	878. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	879. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	880. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	881. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	882. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	883. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[69% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	884. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[82% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	885. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[84% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS TOO HIGH]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	886. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	887. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	888. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	889. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	890. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	891. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[38% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	892. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[56% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	893. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[57% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	894. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[48% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	895. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[48% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	896. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[75% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	897. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[75% Level of Stress]  
[STRESS 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	898. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[50% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	899. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[50% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	900. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[62% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	901. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[64% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	902. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[24% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	903. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[24% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	904. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[45% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	905. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[47% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	906. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	907. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	908. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[63% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	909. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	910. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	911. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]

Actions


	912. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[40% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	913. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	914. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[67% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	915. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you knew how the deviant felt.

You couldn't actually feel.

Right?

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[20% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	916. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[20% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	917. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[46% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	918. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and watch,"

[49% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	919. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	920. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	921. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	922. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	923. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	924. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	925. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	926. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	927. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	928. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[65% Level of Stress]  
[RAISE STRESS TO 75%]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][[LIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170907)]  
[X][[TRUTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046616/chapters/36170985)]


	929. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **81%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos.

".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable." you say tonelessly as you stared at the deviant.

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	930. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	931. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	932. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	933. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	934. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	935. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	936. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	937. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	938. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	939. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **69%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	940. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **82%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	941. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **84%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS TOO **HIGH**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	942. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	943. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	944. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	945. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	946. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	947. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **38%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No, please just let me go." The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice.

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	948. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **56%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	949. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **57%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me after this, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	950. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	951. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **48%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	952. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	953. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **75%** Level of Stress]  
[ _STRESS **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	954. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	955. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **50%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	956. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **62%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	957. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **64%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	958. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	959. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **24%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	960. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **45%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

 

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	961. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **47%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	962. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	963. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	964. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	965. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	966. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	967. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	968. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	969. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	970. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	971. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	972. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	973. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	974. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	975. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	976. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	977. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	978. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	979. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	980. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	981. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	982. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	983. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	984. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	985. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	986. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	987. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	988. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	989. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	990. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	991. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	992. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **63%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	993. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	994. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	995. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **40%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	996. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **65%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	997. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **67%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	998. COMFORT

"I understand how you felt. Fright, frustration, helplessness."

Memories of you recovering your memory popped up. It was scary how you felt you _knew_ how the deviant felt.

**You couldn't actually feel.**

**Right?**

"Everyone here is just tightly wound up; I know you want to unload your burdened thoughts,"

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. And I want to listen to you."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	999. PLEAD

"Please.. talk to me. Everything will be over a lot quicker if you do." You pleaded, leaning forward in your seat to catch his gaze as he lifted it to you.

"I can't do anything to help you if you don't."

[ **20%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"You'll feel better, I promise."

"No!" The deviant quickly replied, in an uneven, panicked voice, "No, please just let me go.."

The Android quickly realises he had broken himself out of the isolated stronghold act he was putting up and looked at the one-way mirror. He only saw his panicked, broken image but knew the previous detective and others saw him crack under the stress.

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular, "They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his leaned over form as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	1000. BLAME

"Where do you think this is getting you? You're trying to cry wolf when you've brutally murdered your own owner without hesitation." You said softly, but menacingly.

 

[ **46%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

"Deviancy or not, you're a murderer," the deviant looked at you in horror as he undoubtedly replayed the images as he plunged the knife over and over into Carlos. ".. Say something or we have no other choice left but to dispose of you. You are replaceable."

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	1001. FRIGHTEN

".. What do you think will happen after this?" You calmly stated as you stared at his form.

"Acting all tough now.. Wouldn't you think that would be of no use once CyberLife gets ahold of you?" You raised your hand, making sure he was watching before exposing your completely metallic white skin underneath.

You dragged your fingers to trace the small creases between the different plates of metal, ".. They made you. And surely they can un-make you with a click if a button while you stay awake and _watch_ ,"

[ **49%** Level of Stress]  
[ _RAISE STRESS TO **75%**_ ]

".. don't you think?"

"What.. What are they going to do to me?" He asked, barely over a whisper to no one in particular

"They're going to destroy me, aren't they?" He straightened his posture from hunching over the table as he continued to murmur in panicked whispers.

[□][LIE]  
[X][TRUTH]


	1002. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1003. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1004. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1005. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1006. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1007. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1008. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1009. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1010. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1011. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1012. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1013. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1014. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1015. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1016. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1017. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1018. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1019. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1020. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1021. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1022. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1023. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1024. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1025. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1026. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1027. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1028. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1029. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1030. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1031. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1032. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1033. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1034. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1035. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1036. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1037. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1038. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1039. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1040. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1041. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1042. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1043. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1044. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1045. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1046. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1047. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1048. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1049. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1050. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1051. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1052. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1053. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1054. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1055. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1056. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1057. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1058. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1059. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1060. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1061. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1062. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1063. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1064. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1065. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1066. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1067. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1068. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1069. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1070. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1071. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1072. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1073. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1074. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1075. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1076. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1077. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1078. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1079. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1080. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1081. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1082. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1083. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1084. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1085. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1086. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1087. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1088. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1089. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1090. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1091. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1092. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1093. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1094. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1095. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1096. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1097. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1098. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1099. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1100. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1101. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1102. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1103. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1104. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1105. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1106. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1107. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1108. TRUTH

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1109. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1110. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1111. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1112. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1113. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1114. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1115. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1116. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1117. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1118. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1119. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1120. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1121. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1122. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1123. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1124. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1125. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1126. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1127. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1128. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1129. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1130. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1131. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1132. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1133. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1134. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1135. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1136. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1137. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1138. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1139. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1140. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1141. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1142. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1143. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1144. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1145. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1146. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1147. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1148. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1149. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1150. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1151. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1152. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1153. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1154. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1155. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1156. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1157. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1158. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1159. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1160. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1161. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1162. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1163. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1164. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1165. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1166. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1167. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1168. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1169. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1170. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1171. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1172. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1173. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1174. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1175. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1176. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1177. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1178. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1179. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1180. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1181. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1182. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1183. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1184. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1185. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1186. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1187. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1188. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1189. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1190. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1191. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1192. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1193. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1194. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1195. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1196. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1197. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1198. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1199. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1200. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1201. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1202. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1203. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1204. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found ne?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1205. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1206. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found ne?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1207. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1208. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found ne?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1209. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1210. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found ne?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

 

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
 _EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

 

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1211. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1212. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1213. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1214. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1215. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1216. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1217. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1218. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1219. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1220. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1221. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1222. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1223. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1224. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1225. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1226. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1227. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1228. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1229. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working it's charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1230. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1231. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1232. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1233. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1234. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1235. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1236. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1237. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1238. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1239. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1240. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1241. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1242. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1243. LIE

"You're going to be sent back to CyberLife in order to be repaired, fixed and repurposed." You kept your voice steady as you smiled at him reassuringly.

"They'll take the information I get from you to heart. They'll understand your previous owner was abusive. Everything, all this will be gone after. A flipped page in a book." Mostly.

You decided that telling this Android the truth would stress it out too much, endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs.

The deviant calmed down at your words, your false soothing working its charm as his shaking ceases.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked you after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]


	1244. TRUTH

"They're most likely going to dismantle you to look for the defect in your biocomponents that caused your behaviour," You intertwined your fingers as you clasped your hands on the cold table, keeping a straight face to show the gravity of the outcome.

"They, at CyberLife, will be left no choice but to do so if they want to know why all this happened." You finished off as if reading a script off of your internal database, a thoroughly rehearsed line.

You decided that telling this Android the truth was only right. Even if it was endangering you, itself and Connor if it tips over and self destructs, you knew you couldn't lie to him in his face.

The deviant's shaking and fidgeting increased at your words.

".. Why did you tell them you found me?" He asked after a short breath sending you and Connor into a daze as you both tried to process what he said.

**Why did he?**

"Why couldn't you have just left me there?"

**Could he have?**

You felt your system jitter all of a sudden, causing you to force your eyes close as the same cloud of white noise you've experienced multiple times since your reboot nipped at your senses, in echoing waves.

[ **OBJECTIVE** :  
_EXTRACT CONFESSION_ ]

[□][PRESSURE IT]  
[∆][MANIPULATE IT]  
[O][PROBE ITS MEMORY]

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.♡


End file.
